Ce mois inoubliable au chalet
by Mokona-Tsuki
Summary: Trois jeunes filles vont au ski sans savoir que ces vacances vont changer leurs vies. Lemon Bleach Fma Naruto: Shinji, Hiyori, Roy, Riza, Gaara, Temari.
1. Chapter 1: SURPRISE!

**_Ce mois inoubliable au chalet_**

Idée générale : Trois jeunes filles vont au ski sans savoir que ces vacances vont changer leurs vies.

Couples : Shinji & Hiyori, Roy & Riza, Gaara & Temari.

Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas, mais à leurs auteurs respectif: Tite Kubo, Hiromu Arakawa et Masashi Kishimoto. Nous avons aussi modifié quelques éléments: Temari n'est pas la soeur de Gaara dans la fic, contrairement au manga. Quelques caractères sont modifié comme ceux de Riza ou Temari

Cette fic et juste un délire en amies.

**Chapitre I**

_L'horloge indique 15h30, la fin de cette interminable heure de cours pour les 1ères S._

« Enfin les vacances ! Trop cool ! On va enfin pouvoir quitter ce bahut pourri !

-Hiyori parle pas aussi fort les profs vont t'entendre

-Oh, sa va Temari, on peut enfin se lâchées me prend pas la tête. Riza dit quelque chose. **_S'exclama Hiyori_**

-Laisse la Temari, pour une fois qu'elle dit quelque chose d'intelligent. **_Répliqua Riza_**

-Merci pour ton soutien Riza c'est sympa.-_-' **_Rétorqua Hiyori_**

-Ben quoi c'est vrai que t'es fufute des fois.^.^**_Railla Riza_**

-Mais pourquoi vous êtes méchantes avec moi. T.T **_Se plaignit Hiyori_**

-Mais si on te charrie c'est parce qu'on t'aime bien.. **_Expliqua Riza_**

-Ouais mais quand même y a des limites. Pour la peine moi je boude. U.U **_Déclara Hiyori_**

-Le prend pas comme çà, en faite on n'a une surprise pour toi. **_Rassura Riza_**

-Une surprise ? O_o Pourquoi ? **_Se questionna Hiyori_**

-La semaine prochaine c'est bien ton anniv' ? **_Demanda Riza_**

-Ouais c'est vrai. Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec mon anniv' ? **_S'interrogea Hiyori_**

-Ben t'es dure à la comprenette toi, c'est ton cadeau d'anniv' ma p'tite Hiyori.^.^ **_Taquina Riza_**

-«P'tite» ? j'suis la plus âgée de nous trois j'te rappelle. **_S'exclama Hiyori_**

-Oui, mais tu seras toujours notre p'tite Hiyori adorée. **_Nargua Riza_**

-Mais Riza on n'est plus des gamines et j'ai plus de problèmes de taille comme quand on était p'tites. **_Se défendit Hiyori_**

-Désolé, tu nous en veux ? **_S'excusa Riza_**

-Non. J'arrive pas à vous en vouloir mes Best. J'vous adore troop ^.^ **_Assura Hiyori_**

-Nous aussiiii ! \(^O^)/ **_Affirma Temari et Riza_**

-Bon maintenant on va faire nos valises pour un mois. **_Déclara Temari_**

-Un mois ? Mais on va rater deux semaines de cours. O_o **Questionna Hiyori**

-Ben ouais et alors sa t'embête ? **_Taquina Temari_**

-J'aurai jamais cru sa de toi Hiyori-chan. **_Continua Riza_**

-Riza arrête de m'appelée Hiyori-chan ça fait bébé. **_Se plaignit Hiyori_**

-Désolé Hiyori-chan.^.^ **_S'excusa Riza_**

-RIZA HAWKEYE arrête tu commence à me…**_Se mit en colère Hiyori_**

-Ma p'tite Hiyori tu te calme et tu va faire tes valises, on se retrouve chez toi dans une heure. OK ? **_Interrompit Temari_**

-Bon ok à toute à l'heure les filles. **_Répondit Hiyori_**

-Å toute p'tite Hiyori/Hiyori-chan.^.^ » **_Fît en même temps Temari et Riza_**

_Hiyori, Riza et Temari rentrèrent chacune chez elles et préparèrent leurs valises. Mais chacune pris le soin de prendre se qui de leur point de vue était indispensable : Des vêtements et du maquillages pour Temari qui était toujours la plus à la mode du trio, des feuilles et des crayons pour Riza qui était une passionnée de dessin et qui avait d'ailleurs un don pour ça, quand à Hiyori elle emportait toujours des feuilles et de quoi écrire car elle était passionnée par l'écriture. Chacune de ces filles avait une passion différente mais s'entendait très bien. C'est donc une heure après s'être séparer pour préparer leurs affaires qu'elles se retrouvent devant chez Hiyori avec leur valise prêtent à partir vers une destination inconnue pour Hiyori du moins, qui n'était pas très rassurée mais qui fessait entièrement confiance à ses deux meilleures amies._

_A 100km de là se trouvait une bande de trois garçons qui attendait avec impatiente la fin des cours et qui n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, commençais à s'agiter sérieusement à tel point que ces messieurs en se disputant se firent coller 2 heures pour avoir trop déranger le cours de japonais. À la fin du cours, le professeur les appela et leur mit 2 heures de colle à faire à la rentrée. Les garçons acquiescèrent mais n'en pensais pas moins et à peine sortis de la salle, recommencèrent à se disputer pour des broutilles._

« Se faire coller pour des conneries fait par un autre sa me prend la tête. C'est de ta faute Roy.

-Ma faute ! Parle pour toi Shinji, qui était en train de faire le mariole pendant le cours ? **_Riposta le dénommé Roy_**

-Quoi répète ça un peu pour voir sale brun ahuri… **_S'exclama Shinji_**

-C'est toi qui me dit ça espèce de blond crétin… **_Rétorqua Roy_**

-Sa suffit vous deux, calmez-vous maintenant ou je m'énerve.

-Ok ! Désolé Gaara, ta raison on va se calmer .Ta entendu sale blond ! **_Se moqua Roy_**

-C'est vrai on est plus des gamins. Eh comment tu m'as appelé le brun ahuri ? **_Explosa Shinji_**

-Bon au lieu de se disputer on ferait mieux d'aller préparer nos affaires pour nos vacances. Allez activez vous un peu vous deux, au lieu de trainer. **_Interrompis Gaara_**

-Ta raison Gaara, allez Shin-kun active toi un peu. **_Railla Roy_**

-Arrête de m'appelé comme ça ! **_Se vexa une nouvelle fois Shinji_**

-Ok ok t'énerve pas pour ça gamin.. **_Répliqua Roy_**

-Mais J'sui plus un gamin Roy. Dit lui toi Gaara aussi. **_Se lassa Shinji_**

-Roy arrête t'es en train de l'exciter après il va être insupportable pendant le voyage. **_Déclara Gaara_**

-Ok, bon on se retrouve au point de rendez-vous à 19h00, sa vous va comme ça ? **_Demanda_**

-Moi ça me va, et toi Shinji ? **_Acquiesça _**

-C'est ok pour moi à toute les potes. » **_Affirma Shinji_**

_Evidemment les trois garçons se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous à 19h00, sauf Roy qui arriva avec un peu de retard, car il ne trouvait pas un de ses jeux vidéo et lorsqu'un fan de jeux vidéo est en manque de ses 4h quotidiennes de jeux ça fait de sacrés dégâts. Gaara lui est toujours très ponctuelle car il est bien plus organisé que Roy, ce jeune homme passionné de musique en surprend plus d'un avec sa très grande métrise de lui-même et son air toujours sur de lui. Shinji quand à lui est le plus excentrique des trois amis mais est pourtant le plus âgé de cette petite bande, sous ses airs excentrique Shinji est un jeune homme passionné de littérature, il est d'ailleurs rare de voir Shinji sans un livre à la main. Malgré leur passion et leurs caractères différents ces trois là sont inséparables._


	2. Chapter 2: Dans la voiture

les personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas

**Chapitre II**

« Bon, vous allez me dire où on va ! Sa fait déjà deux heures qu'on roule… Sa a intérêt d'être super les filles ! Sinon je ne vous parlerez plus, na ! _**Protesta Hiyori**_

-Mais t'inquiète ma ptite Hiyori, nous avons fait la moitié du chemin. _**Rassura Temari**_

-QUOI ! Il reste encore deux heures mais tu te fous de moi Temari ! Et Riza dit quelque chose ! _**s'exclama Hiyori**_

…_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

-Bin ? Riza ! Hé ho, tu me réponds ! Dit Temari on la peut être oubliée ? _**Questionna Hiyori**_

-Mais non, Riza a du s'endormir dans la voiture. Elle déteste ça, elle peut pas faire la taré comme à son habitude donc elle s'endort. _**Répondit Temari**_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Ha oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail, bin pourquoi avez-vous choisi une destination aussi loin, puisque c'elle qui dort comme je ne sais quoi déteste prendre la voiture ! _**Confirma Hiyori**_

-Aurais-tu oublié que l'on fait ça pour toi, et non pour cette endormie fini. Quand on a vu le lieu de vacances, on serait sur qua sa te plairais, et qu'on allait vraiment s'amuser comme des folles. Donc Riza a mis de côté son problème de voiture. _**Expliqua Temari**_

-C'est sympa les filles, j'ai vraiment choisi les meilleurs amis du monde, mais sa fait quand même du bien se calme, tu ne trouves pas Temari ^.^ _**Dit heureuse Hiyori**_

-Oui, l'autre excitée dort à point fermé. _**Acquiesça Temari**_

-Ouais ! Sois elle est super en forme et me casse les pieds sans arrêt, sois elle dort et rien ne la réveille, je suis sûre, que si le monde s'effondrais, même pas ça ne la réveilleras. _**Déclara Hiyori**_

-Bon arrêtons de parler de l'autre truffe, où sinon elle va se réveiller et elle va encore te casser les pieds, et vous vous chamaillerais comme deux gamines jusqu'à la fin du voyage, et moi je deviendrais folle, si on en sort vivant, en évitant un grave accident de voiture car vous m'aurez déconcentré et je n'aurais pas fais gaffe à la route. _**Imagina Temari**_

-Bin dis donc la plus jeune se rebelle, il faut faire attention, mais tu as quand même raison, et si par malchance quelque chose ne la réveille on ne sais comment, elle va être de mauvaise humeur et sera vraiment chiante -_- _**Annonça Hiyori**_

-Bon, et sinon Hiyori, selon toi, qu'est-ce que serons les vacances surprises qu'on t'a préparé ? _**Questionna Temari**_

-Je ne sais pas moi ! Déjà que ce n'est pas la porte à côté… Je dirais des vacances à la campagne en toute tranquillité. Quoique, pour un moi sa sera long, mais pas trop chère, les bourses ne sont pas assez grande… _(…Hiyori en pleine réflexion…) __**Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'amuse Temari ? Répliqua Hiyori**_

-Tes réflexions, tu ne réfléchis jamais en cours mais des fois ça peut t'arriver, d'après ce que je remarque. _**Se moqua Temari**_

-Bin oui, comme tu l'as remarqué, sa m'arrive de réfléchir. _**Assura Hiyori**_

-Mais j'ai une question Hiyori, t'es une passionnée de littérature, mais pourtant t'as choisis la série S, qui n'a rien à voir avec tes passions, tu n'aurais quand même pas fais ça pour qu'on reste toutes ensemble ? _**Demanda Temari**_

-Il y a un peu de ça, puis on m'a souvent dit que la série littéraire n'avait presque pas de débouchée, et puis pour comprendre le nouveau langage de Riza, cette tarée de Science Physique ^.^ _**Répondit Hiyori**_

-Ca c'est sûre, même moi, il y a des moments ou je décroche, je préfère la SVT, mais bon, on peut rien y faire. Et tu voudrais faire quoi alors, on s'connait depuis pas mal de temps, mais on parle jamais boulot. _**Continua Temari**_

-Bin je sais pas, je verrais au fur et à mesure, mais ce qui est sûre, sa ne sera pas dans le domaine de la Science Physique, Riza m'en a dégouté ^.^ _**Avoue Hiyori**_

-C'est mon cas aussi ^.^_**Affirma Temari**_

-Alors les gars, on va s'éclater là-bas, non ? _**Questionna Roy**_

-Ouais, mec ! On va trouver plein de filles et on va faire un harem autour de nous, et Roy, t'auras aucune chance contre moi, j'te les volerais toute ! _**Railla Shinji**_

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit bouffon ? Et puis quoi encore, elles vont toute me préférais à un blond comme toi ! _**Rétorqua Roy**_

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, triple crétin ! On fait le pari ? _**Défia Shinji**_

-Ouais, tu verras, t'auras aucune chance ! Blond sans cervelle ! _**Accepta Roy**_

-Et sa recommence… Vous n'allez jamais vous arrêtez de vous chamailler tout le temps, pire que des gamins ces deux là. _**Déclara Gaara**_

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT LE COINCE ! _**S'exclamèrent les deux tarés**_

_(Une petite veine qui palpite apparaît sur la tempe de Gaara)_

-C'est vous les tarés, moi je suis normal, et je ne cherche pas cent cinquante mille filles pour satisfaire de tel désirs comme les vôtres, vous êtes vraiment écœurant tous les deux. _**Rétorqua Gaara**_

-QUOI ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU T'IMAGINES, SA NE VAS PAS ! ON NE LE FAIT PAS AVEC N'IMPORTE QUEL NANA, ON CHERCHE JUSTE LA NANA IDEAL ! _**Se défendirent les deux visés**_

-Vous les testez en fait, vous en choisissez une au hasard et vous verrez si elle vous vaut bien, mais vous êtes encore pire de ce que je pensé, vraiment, je suis tombé avec les bons pour les meilleurs amis. Dire qu'ils espèrent trouver une nana en ayant la réputation de coureur de jupons les plus hauts classés du lycée, Hé bin, ils ne sont pas couché. _**S'exaspéra Gaara**_

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ENCORE ? _**Se vexèrent les coureurs de jupons en question**_

-Et avec un caractère comme ça… Qui voudrait vraiment de ces deux tarés, c'est peut être pour ça que ça ne dure pas plus d'une semaine maxi, et qu'à la fin il se termine avec une marque rouge sur la joue. _**Poursuivis Gaara**_

-QUOI ? ET DIS DONC TOI, TU CROIS QUE TU VAS TROUVER UNE GONZESSE COMME CA PAR ENCHANTEMENT ! CA NE TOMBE PAS DU CIEL, IL FAUT S'OUVRIR MON GARS ! _**Continuèrent Shinji et Roy**_

-Bin disons qu'avec vous deux, j'ai vraiment l'impression que ça tombe du ciel, vous toutes les filles que vous vous êtes ramenés vous deux. _**Se moqua Gaara**_

Une fois leurs chamaillerie terminée, les gars, mais aussi le groupe des filles (au bout de deux heures) arrivèrent à leur destination, au beau milieu de la soirée, dans cette fraicheur hivernal de Décembre, les deux groupes commencèrent enfin leurs vacances.


	3. Chapter 3: Valise perdu

Je remercie hiyori63 et Kuchikirukia de nous avoir reviewer Et j'espère que vous en apprécierais tout autant la suite.

Les personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas.

Chapitre III

_Les jeunes filles s'installèrent tranquillement_ _dans la chambre d'hotel. Riza,_ _ayant paumé sa valise, se retourna_ _contre Hiyori pour calmer ses nerfs._

-C'est de ta faute, sale ptite, bouffonne de première classe, si on est arrivées ici sans ma valise. Allez, montre-moi tes mains, sors-les de tes poches.

-Tiens, les voila, répondis fièrement Hiyori

-Les autres ?

_Hiyori s'appuya sur le lit, enleva ses chaussures et montra la plante de ses pieds à Riza._

-Les voilà mes autres mains !

-Moi, mon beau brun au regard défiant et aux yeux foncés viendra te frapper, dès que je l'aurai trouvé.

-Et c'est pas demain la veille, espèce d'obsédée de science physique ! Moi, mon gars, il sera beau…

-Le contraire m'étonnerai…

-ATTENDS, J'AI PAS FINIIIIII ! Bon, je reprends. Moi, le miens, il sera beau, il sera grand, il sera blond et il aura des beaux yeux marrons.

-A cause de la merde qu'il y a dedans, c'est ça ? Questionna Riza.

-Et bien, moi, je vais vous dire, dès que j'aurai trouvé mon roux, je me casserai et j'entendrai plus parler de vos disputes. NA ! Résonna Temari.

-Au fait… Euh… On est en retard pour aller déjeuner au restaurant, fit remarquer Riza, soucieuse.

-Quoi ? Vous allez m'amener au resto ? Mais avec Riza ça va être nul.

-vos gueules, on s'arrache, les filles ! s'exita Temari.

_Les filles sortirent de la chambre, sens dessus-dessous, en train de se chamailler_.

_Les garçons se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, Roy et Shinji à l'arrière, en train de regarder une jolie fille passer._

-Celle-là, elle est à moi !

-tu rigoles, Shinji, t'as vu comment elle m'a regardé ? Elle allait presque se jeter sur moi ?

-sans blagues, elle a failli s'évanouir sur toi parce qu'elle a vu ma beauté !

-Les filles, ça vous dirait pas d'arrêter un peu ?

-Pas du tout, pas tant qu'Hiyori me rende ma valise !

-Je t'ai rien pris du tout ! C''est toi espèce de grosse cruche qui était tellement endormie que t'as laissée ta valise à la réception

-Tu t'es bien gardée de mle dire !

-J'avais bien envie de te faire payer pour les grognements que tu as poussés durant tout le trajet.

_Gaara arrive, suivi de ses deux compères pour appeler l'ascenceur. Temari les remarque._

-Les filles ! Regardez regardez !

-Mais chut on s'entend plus !

-Regarde Hiyori derrière toi ! Regarde, mais regarde !

-Waaaah !

-Mais vous le faîte exprès ou quoi ? Vous faites tout pour me faire oublier mes valises ! J'en attendais pas mieux de vous, de toute façon !

-Mais regarde ! Regarde ! REEEEGAAAAARRRRDEEEEEEEEE !

-Calme-toi, Temari, si c'est pour plus que je me dispute avec Hiyori, ça veut dire que tu as choisi un camp !

_Shinji regarda Temari en train de s''exciter en regardant Gaara, il la regarda, puis jeta des regards aléatoires sur l'un et l'autre._

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces deux là ? Elles nous fixent et en plus elles font que de gueuler !

-J'en ai aucune idée ! Regarde-la celle là en train de gueuler pour une valise !

-Et celle là, Roy, elle nous montre du doigt en fessant des yeux de poisson frits.

-et celle là qui frappe sa copine pour qu'elle se tourne !

-Ptet qu'elles attendent l'ascenseur, elles aussi, Shinji.

-En parlant d'ascenseur, le notre est arrivé, alors arrêtez dvous chamailler !

_Temari commença à s'énerver sur Riza._

-c'est de ta faute si on les a ratés ! Jte déteste.

-Si on a raté mes valises ? De ma faute ? Tu oses dire ça ?

-*regarde autour d'elle* Par les escaliers, vite !

-D'accord, Hiyori, on te suit.

-Mais on va pas courir après des valises, c'est quoi ce délire ?

-Oh ! Ta gueule, c'est bien mieux que des valises !

-Ah ouais ? Un labo de chimie ?

-Mais non, idiote ! t'es bête ou quoi ?

-Laisse tomber, Hiyori, ça sert à rien avec elle.


	4. Chapter 4: Croisement

Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas

**Chapitre IV**

Les filles arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée en engueulant Riza qui n'arrêtait de parler de ses valises.

-Oh, mes valises, elles vont bien, jsuis rassurée.

-Mais tu nous prends la tête avec tes valises, en plus par ta faute on a perdu les garçons de vue. C'est trop nul T.T

-Temari à raison t'es un vrai boulet Riza. Pour tes valises pourries on les a perdus de vue.

-Mais de quoi vous parler au fait ?

-Mais ça fait au moins 10 minutes qu'on te parle d'un truc et tu nous écoute pas.

-Mais vous me parliez pas de mes valises ?

-Ni d'un laboratoire, D'AILLEURS !

-Ah bon, mais de quoi vous me parliez alors ?

-On te parlais de trois beaux gosses qui on prit l'ascenseur et à cause de toi on les ratés.

-De Trois beaux gosses ? Tu rigole Hiyori y avait un beau gosse et deux abrutis qui nous commentais.

-Quoi ? Tu parle d'un beau gosse se mec avait même pas de sourcils et on aurait dit qu'il avait des yeux aux beurre noirs.

-Quoi, des yeux au beurre noirs. C'est moi qui vais t'en faire des yeux aux beurres noirs, tu vas voir !

-Au mais vous auriez pus me le dire finalement c'est moi qui vais vous les faire ces yeux aux beurres noirs.

-Et si on allait au resto maintenant, on les verra peut être là-bas.

Bonne idée Temi, allez viens Riza bouge.

Après être sortis de l'ascenseur les garçons sont partis chercher des pizzas et revinrent à leur hôtel environs 15 minutes plus tard, et en passant dans la réception virent les trois filles en train de déjeuner à travers la baie vitrée de l'hôtel.

-Dit Shinji c'est pas les filles de toute à l'heure qu'on a vu devant l'ascenseur ?

-Ah ouais c'est vrai, regarde y en a une qui sait pas manger.

-C'est bien mais c'est leur vie et j'ai faim alors on monte.

-Oh mais Gaara ce rebelle.

-Vos gueules les deux allez on monte.

-Ok ok t'énerve pas.

Les garçons montèrent dans leur chambre pour dévorés les pizzas.

Pendant ce temps les filles était toujours au restaurant de l'hôtel et à la fin du repas elles remontèrent dans leurs chambres et avant de rentrées elles croisèrent le garçon brun en train d'aller jeter les cartons. Et elles entrèrent dans la chambre en se disputant et au bout de quelques minutes, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte, Temari alla ouvrir et vit le brun de tout à l'heure. Un silence se fit entendre dés qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Il prit la parole.

-Dites vous voulez pas faire moins de bruit, parce que nous on voudrait pouvoir dormir et on vous entend même à côté.


	5. Chapter 5: A la porte

Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas

**Chapitre V**

Vous êtes dans la chambre d'à coté ? Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, on est pas très discrètes.

C'est pas grave du moment que ça se reproduise pas

Non sa ne se reproduira pas

D'accord merci et bonne nuit à vous.

Roy retourna dans sa chambre et parla un moment avec ses potes.

Alors les folles d'à coté vont se calmer ?

Ouai, et devine qui s'est les folles d'à coté comme tu les appelles ?

Bin je sais pas, dis moi

C'est les filles de l'ascenseur.

NAN, c'est une blague j'espère !

Non, véridique, c'est bien elles.

En fait tu pense quoi de ces filles, Shinji ?

Mis a part le fait qu'elles soient bruyantes, elles sont plutôt mignonne.

Ouai c'est vrai, surtout une en particulier

Qui ?

La fille qu'avait perdu ses valises, tu sais la blonde ?

Elles sont toutes blonde, crétin !

Et toi Gaara, t'en penses quoi ?

J'en sais rien. Mais toi Shinji, au lieu de me poser la question, t'en penses quoi ?

Heeeuuuuu… La fille qui tapait sur celle de Roy avait l'air pas mal du tout. Et en plus elle me ressemble, elle domine sa copine.

Ha ouai, c'est vrai qu'elle te ressemble, elle à l'air d'être aussi con que toi.

Vas-y répète ce que t'as dit sur elle ! de toute façon la tienne est moche.

Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire sur elle !

Oh ils sont amoureux, vous êtes trop mignon à défendre vos copines, on dirait des transit d'amour.

QUOI ? On est même pas amoureux, j'te rappelle que des coureurs de jupons sa peu pas tomber amoureux.

Ouais, pour une fois Roy à raison.

J'vous crois, j'vous crois, continuez à raconter des conneries.

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte

Sa y est, ce sont les filles !

C'est ta faute Shinji ! Tu les as réveillées.

Quoi répète ça, brun ahuris.

Continuez à vous disputer, moi je vais ouvrir la porte.

NON, NON, GAARA FAIT PAS CA, C'EST MOI QUI VAIS OUVRIR LA PORTE !

Comme vous voulez.

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent sur la porte, et ouvrirent. Seulement, c'était pas les filles d'à coté : un vieux grognon se trouvait là accompagner de sa femme.

NON MAIS CE N'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BOUCAN, BANDE DE VAURIEN !

Non mais on est en vacances, on fait ce qu'on veut.

UN PEU DE RESPECT POUR LES GENS NORMAUX QUI VEULENT DORMIR !

Nous on est jeune, on a une vie sociale, donc on a besoin de discuter.

Ouai bien envoyé Shinji !

A ce moment là les trois filles sortirent de leur chambre en pyjama en short et débardeur, les cheveux lâchés et la colère du vieux grognon se retournèrent sur elle.

Qu'est ce que vous regardez comme ça ! Ce n'est pas un spectacle ! Occupés vous de vos affaires ! Les commères !

Les filles restèrent sans action pendant quelques instants, puis Temari répondit :

-Vois parlez de commères sales vieux débris sans cervelle ? vous vous voyez pas en train de faire un scandale en pleine nuit, sales connards ! vous arrêtez d'emmerder les mecs, c'est pas parce que vous êtes moches et jaloux qu'il faut vous en prendre à eux. COMPRIS ?

- Ouais, elle a raison, occupez vous de vous, vieux cons et faites pas chiez les gens normaux

Le vieux traumatisé, partit avec sa femme, et Riza se tourna vers les garçons

-Même pas capable de vous défendre seul les garçons ^.^

-Non mes heu, on se débrouillait très bien tout seul.

- sa se voyait trop, pas vrai Temi ?

-Ha bon, t'as vu quelque chose Riri ?

-Non j'crois qu'il y a que Yori qui l'a vu, en fait tu l'a vraiment vu ?

-Non pas du tout c'était une blague pour me foutre de leur gueule

-Je vous rappelle qu'on est encore là, dit le brun

-Ouai, c'est fait exprès.

-Ho la vanne !

-Bon maintenant, qu'on c'est envoyé des roses, on peu peut être se présenter ?

- Bonne idée Riri, pour une fois qu'elle réfléchi, hein Temi, c'est vrai ?

-Mais t'es messante avec moi Yori T.T Temiiiiiii

-Elles sont trop sympa entre elles tu trouve pas Shinji ?

-Parce que toi, t'es sympa avec moi, p'tetre ?

-Un point dans les deux camps. Du calme les mecs.


	6. Chapter 6: Présentation et Fantasme

Les personnages ne nous appartienne pas.

**Chapitre VI**

-Euh… alors on commence par qui ?

-Heu… On a qu'à… Heu… Le roux peut commencer… Enfin, si il veut bien.

-Mon nom est Gaara.

-Moi, c'est Roy, le beau gosse de référence. Et lui, c'est le beau abruti de référence : Shinji.

-Le seul qui se fait passer pour un abruti, là, à l'heure qu'il est, c'est toi, Roy, à faire le beau !

-Comment ça, moi ? Je suis le plus beau, c'est bien normal que je le dise haut et fort, alors si tu est jaloux, tu n'as qu'à te mettre un sac sur la tête !

-Répète un peu…

-HEY ! LES GARS, ON A PAS FINI LES PRESENTATIONS, répliqua Riza

-Alors dépéchez-vous, parce que nous on a un truc à régler, après ! rétorqua Shinji

-Bon, puisque j'ai demandé à ce que ce soit vous qui vous présentez en premier, je propose à nouveau que ce soit à Hiyori de parler en premier.

-Pourquoi moi ? A toi l'honneur, Riza !

-Moi ? Dis plutôt ça à Temari qui voulait absolument que son abruti de roux se présente en premier.

-Pardon ? tu l'as vu ton brun qui veut se faire passer pour le centre du monde ?

-Ah, tu vois, j'avais raison, dit fièrement Shinji à Roy.

-Parle pas de l'autre abruti, il a une de ces têtes d'éffeminé, celui-là !

-tais-toi, Riza, tu gâche le plus beau jour de ma vie !

-Quel plus beau jour de ta vie ? Non, mais tu as vu ça ou ?

-Bon, les filles, ça vous dirait pas de vous présenter, parce que peut-être que vous aimez vous disputer mais nous, on voudrais bien savoir qui vous êtes.

-T'as raison, Shinji, je propose que ce soit Riza qui se présente.

-…

-comment tu t'appelles, Riza ?

-Moi, euh….*pouffe de rire* Moi, c'est Riza.

-Ah ouais, bonne idée ! Et toi, Hiyori, comment tu t'appelles ?

-euh je sais pas, ptetre Hiyori. Va savoir…

-et la dernière ?

-Temari, dis-nous un peu comment tu t'appelles ! demanda Roy.

-Bon, vous arrêtez vos gamineries, les deux, non mais vous vous voyez pas ! Bon, on y va. Au revoir, Riza, au revoir, Hiyori, et au revoir aussi Temari.

-Mais attends, Temari nous a même pas dit comment elle s'appelait. S'empressa Roy.

-Bon, benh on saura le prénom de Temari plus tard. Au revoir.

-Heu… heu… Bonne nuit… Gaara !

-désolé pour toi, Temari, mais vous nous avez déjà gâché une bonne partie de notre sommeil !

-Oh ! Il est méchant, le petit Gaara.

Sur ce, les filles rentrèrent dans leur chambre et fantasmèrent toute la nuit sur leur voisins :

-Moi, le mien, il va être super trop balèze en ski, genre c'est lui qui sera mon prof, il viendras avec moi l'après midi pour m'apprendre un peu mieux.

-Un peu mieux quoi, Yori ?

-Héhé, on verra sur les pistes si il fait pas trop froid…

-Moi, le mien, ce sera un classé en snowboard ! Il sera trop classe dans sa combi ! Il m'emmenera dans les petits endroits interdits aux skieurs, et on pique-niquera ensembles.

-Pardon ? t'as pas dit un truc un peu zarb, là ?

-et toi, Temi, tu l'imagines comment, le tiens ?

-Et bien… Ce sera un flocon, voilà, na !

-Allez, vas-y, dit, je sais très bien que tu ne pense pas à ça !

-bon, j'avoues, le mien sera une flèche, et à chaque fois que je voudrais le suivre,il me sèmera. Ca vous va ?

-OULAA ! Elle est énervée ! t'es pas d'accord, Yori ?

-Tu vois bien, c'est parce qu'elle voit bien qu'il vaut rien, alors elle s'en débarasse, pas comme nous, on a au moins trouvé quelqu'un ! :P

-QUOI ? TU ME CHERCHES, LA TAREE ?

-Non, non, j'ai rien dit…

Et les trois jeunes allèrent se couchées pour la nuit…ou du moins se qu'il en restait car elles avait passées une bonne partis de la nuit à discutées. Et de leur côté les garçons aussi parlèrent des filles une bonnes partie de la nuit sauf Gaara qui restait discret sur la question.


	7. Chapter 7: 1er jour de ski

**Chapitre VII**

Les filles se levèrent tôt se matin là car s'étaient leur première journée de ski depuis leur arrivées elles n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en faire, entre les valises perdu de Riza et leur rencontrent avec les garçons elles en avaient presque oubliées le ski. Et c'est en arrivant sûr les pistes que les filles remarquèrent leurs voisins de chambres.

-Tiens vous savez skier les garçons ? Vous avez passez une bonne nuit ?

-Ouai, moyen parce qu'il y a des filles dans la chambre d'à côté qui se sont encore disputées cette nuit.

-Désolé, mais c'est le portable de Temi qui a sonné cette nuit et Yori aime pas trop être réveillée la nuit.

-A je comprends mieux le « tu fais chier avec ton portable, il va passer par la fenêtre ».

-Désolé, mais quand on me prend la tête, j'le dis moi, j'suis comme ça !

-C'est pas grave, et pour répondre à ta question on n'a presque jamais skié. On est novices.

-Ben ça tombe bien parce que nous non plus, pas vrai les filles ?

-Ouais, je tiens à peine sur les skis !

-*fais les beaux yeux* Mais je suis sûre que vous, vous ferez des remarquables progrès et que vous nous emmènerez avec vous ! Pas vrai, Shinji ?

-C'est ça, parle pas pour lui, c'est à mon avis le pire de nous trois, esclaffa Roy.

-Non, le pire, c'est Gaara, il doit être nul, mais alors ! Déjà qu'il est nul pour envoyer les gens chier alors qu'ils ne disaient rien de mal…

-C'est bon, Temi, calme-toi.

-Ah ouais, au fait, Temari, c'est quoi, ton prénom ?

-J'en ai pas, alors tais-toi, Roy !

-Oulàà, elle a la rancune lourde, celle-là.

-Bonjour, les petits !

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, habillé d'une combinaison rouge, avait interrompu la discussion.

-Bonjour, je suis votre nouveau professeur. Pour aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre le chasse-neige pour pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Y'en a certains qui ne savent jamais s'arrêter, dit Roy en regardant Temari.

-Bon, taisez-vous. Présentez-vous chacun à votre tour. On commence par toi, le grand brun à l'air ahuri.

-Benh moi c'est Roy. Voilà.

-Mon nom est Gaara.

-Moi, c'est Shinji ! Le plus craquant du groupe.

-Vachement, rétorqua Roy.

-Oui, tu as vu, demande plutôt aux filles !

-taisez-vous, les petits. Excusez-nous les filles, à vous de vous présenter.

-Moi c'est…

-Temari a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de prénom !

-Oui, et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas de cerveau en prime !

-MOI C'EST TEMARI ! ET FAITES-LES TAIRE !

-T'aurai pas pu le dire plus tôt ? Questionna Shinji

-Hihi ! Moi, c'est Hiyori, Yori pour les intimes.

-Et moi c'est Riza. Je suis Riza la trop classe, Riza la trop sympa, Riri pour les intimes. Tout le monde m'adore.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répliqua Hiyori.

-Bon, pour notre premier cours, nous allons monter la piste dans les télésièges. Vous vous mettrez deux par deux, et par équipes mixtes, tant qu'à faire, pour éviter les disputes.

-vous avez pas plus compliqué ?

-Tais-toi, Riza, tu vois bien que le prof parlait de ces deux abrutis !

-C'est toi, l'abrutie, à nous dire que t'a pas de prénom.

-Qui se sent morveux se mouche.

-Pardon ?

-Bon, les petits enfants, c'est l'heure de s'éclater pour faire du ski. Mettez-vous deux par deux. ÉQUIPES MIXTES, HEIN !

Riza se dirigea comme aimantée vers Roy, tandis qu'Hiyori se rapprocha de Shinji. Temari n'eu pas le choix et se rabattu sur Gaara.

-Shinji, j'ai peur du vide… Tu pourras, s'il te plait, me réconforter quand je serai en hauteur ?

-Ah bon ? Les télésièges c'est en hauteur ? Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Euh… J'ai fait des recherches !

-whaa ! Tu m'impressionnes, t'es vachement intelligente !

-Je sais, cela fait parti de mes innombrables qualités !

-Non mais écoutez-la moi, celle là, à faire la fière !

-Je sais Riza, mais t'en fais pas, pour moi, tu es beaucoup mieux qu'eux deux réunis.

-Tu peux causer, Roy, toi qui es le dernier des imbéciles !

-ta gueule, Shinji ! Tu t'es vu avec ta tête de meuf ?

-Non, je n'ai pas une tête de meuf, mon gars !

-Dites, ça vous direz pas de faire vos disputes de couple ailleurs que pendant les cours de ski ?

-Alors toi, la fille sans nom, tu me resteras toujours en travers …

-Bon, Gaara et moi y allons. Bye !


	8. Chapter 8: Les télésièges

**Chapitre VIII**

_Temari et Gaara se dirigèrent vers les télésièges, suivi du reste de la bande, étant donné qu'ils sont dans une école de ski, ils évitent de faire la queue pendant au moins une heure. Temari et Gaara passèrent en premier, deux télésièges plus loin, Riza et Roy, et enfin en dernier Hiyori et Shinji. Le professeur les avait déjà assez bien distancés._

-Fais chiez ! C'est juste parce qu'il ne restait plus que toi, qu'on est dans le même siège

-Sa j'aurais deviné tout seul.

-Dis, pourquoi le prof nous a pris un télésiège qui va aussi loin, nous ne sommes que des débutants…

-Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre... Peut être qu'il veut nous faire apprendre plein de technique, et il ne faut pas perdre du temps, vu la bande avec laquelle je traine.

-C'est vrai que les quatre autres, se sont des cas, mais quand même, généralement, plus on s'approche des hauteurs, et plus les pentes seront raides, je suis sûre que le prof veut nous tuer, après ce que cette bande d'idiot lui ont fait subir.

-… Tu fais aussi parti du lot.

-Quoi ! Pourquoi tous les garçons s'en prennent à moi.

-Si tu arrêtais de te plaindre, déjà, sa serais pas mal.

-Mais heu… Déjà, tu n'as pas été sympa ce matin, et je fini dans le même télésiège que toi. Et en plus il est super long, sa veut dire que pendant cinquante ans je reste seule avec toi.

-Et moi pendant 30 min, je vais devoir t'entendre te plaindre pendant tout ce temps

-Dis Roy, si je tombe, tu pourras venir me relevait, je suis sûre que je n'y arriverais pas.

-Hein, mais, moi-même, j'aurais du mal, mais je suis sûre que tu tomberas pas.

-C'est sympa, mais j'ai vraiment peur sur les skis, tu me surveilleras hein ?

-Hein ? (Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a depuis tout à l'heure, elle a fumait un joins ou quoi ? Ce matin, elle nous fait chier, puis, pour monter sur le télésiège, elle court carrément vers moi, et elle me dit tout ça, ch'uis paumé, mais l'avantage, c'est qu'au moins, je gagne le pari, puisque il y a déjà une fille)

-Bin crétin, tu sais dire que « hein ? » ou quoi ?

-Attends, attends, tu fais la fille douce, sachant que tu nous as cassé les pieds le matin même, et tu recommences, mais franchement, comment veut tu que je pense normalement moi.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que ton pote Shinji a raison quand même ?

-Hein ? Mais non, mais heu…

-Ne joue pas le timide avec moi, atchoum… J'ai froid en plus Roy

Et Riza se colla à un Roy ahuris.

-Dit Hiyori, puisque tu t'informes, tu sais où nous mène le télésiège ?

-Non, c'est la première fois que je viens ici, je ne connais aucune piste, c'est mes copines qui m'y ont amenée de gré ou de force pour mon anniversaire.

-Hé bin, c'est cool non ? Ma il faut que je me tape ce brun écervelé, mais j'ai légèrement l'impression que Riza a flashé, dis moi comment elle fait.

-J'sais pas, mais j'suis à coté de toi, et le vertige à l'air de se calmer avec toi.

-C'est sympa, j'peux t'appeler ma p'tite Hiyori

Hiyori se mit à rougir pour je ne sais quelle raison (colère ou gène) mais, avec son tempérament elle répondit :

-Non ! Déjà que les autres m'appelle p'tite Hiyori, ou Hiyori-chan et que sa me saoule, parce que j'avais des problèmes de taille, alors j'ai pas envie qu'on remette sa sur le tapis.

-Ok ma p'tite Hiyori

-Mais heu méchant

Et les deux tourtereaux (mais sa ils ne le savent pas encore, c'est un secret), se chamaillèrent (leur première dispute de couple), et ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'il fallait descendre (ils le remarquèrent que quand on les appelait, et que Hiyori remarqua qu'on montait plus haut).

-ET MERDE.


	9. Chapter 9: Chocolats chauds

**Chapitre IX**

Nos deux amis se retrouvaient au sommet de la montagne, sur les pistes noires. Hiyori s'énerva contre son compagnon, puis commença à réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de descendre mis à part redescendre en ski. Elle pensa : houlà ! On en a pas fini. Puis dévisagea son prochain, qui se senti gêné.

-t'as un problème, Yori ?

-tiens, tu me donnes des petits surnoms, toi, maintenant ?

-Benh *rougis* Oui…

-bon, apparemment, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de descendre par cet endroit.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es folle ? Je n'ai jamais fait de ski, je te rappelle ! *se vante* Mais, le grand Shinji va se surpasser pour sauver une jeune fille en détresse !

Shinji fit un pas en avant et glissa, roula sur lui-même et Hiyori le rattrapa de justesse, puis fit semblant de tomber sous lui. Le jeune homme, qui n'avait rien vu, compris qu'il s'était arrêté de rouler sur lui-même en tombant sur Hiyori. Il se releva sens dessus dessous. Hiyori resta au sol en espérant que Shinji la relève. Il lui tendit la main.

-Tiens, ma belle, je vais te sauver !

-Att…

En essayant de la relever, Shinji tomba à son tour. Hiyori se releva alors d'elle-même pour rattraper ce pas doué. Il ne vit même pas qu'elle avait apparu comme par magie devant lui. Il s'arrêta et un court instant d'inaction des deux glaça l'atmosphère. Puis Hiyori tomba et entraîna Shinji dans sa chute. A présent, ils étaient L'un dans l'autre, en train de dévaler la piste sur les fesses.

Temari, qui était avec Gaara en retrait par rapport au professeur, les entendit crier.

-Tu as vu, Gaara ! C'est ton ami et Hiyori. Ils vont bientôt arriver. Attends, je vais les stopper, connaissant Hiyori, ils doivent être dans une drôle de position.

-…

-Regarde, mes skis sont tout à fait parallèles, de cette façon, c'est plus simple d'avancer sur la piste sans glisser vers le bas.

-…

-Je suis douée, hein ?

-comment tu sais ça ?

-Euh… c'est parce que j'ai cherché dans un livre moi aussi.

-…

-ah, ça y est, ils arrivent. Ah, je vois à peu près ce qui c'est passé. Bon.

Temari stoppa les deux idiots et les engueula

-Qu'est-ce que vous fessiez ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude, le prof, qui a tout de suite remarqué mes talents de skieuse, m'a même demandée d'aller vous chercher. Et le pire, dans l'affaire, c'est qu'il a fallu que je me coltine Gaara !

-Mais on y est pour rien, nous, si on est pas doués.

-Vos gueules et suivez-moi, Roy et les autres nous attendent.

Effectivement, au bout d'un certain temps, nos amis croisèrent une petite auberge dans laquelle ils reconnurent leurs amis. Riza se trouvait emmitouflée dans le manteau de Roy. Ils buvaient un chocolat chaud.

-Dites-donc, vous, tranquille ? Vous vous buvez un bon chocolat chaud qui me fait penser à Ga… Bref, vous êtes en train de faire les paresseux pendant que nous, nous cherchons les abrutis.

-Au fait, prof, il y a des chasseurs dans le coin ? Questionna Riza.

-Non, pourquoi cette question, petite enfant ?

-Benh parce que tout à l'heure, Roy et moi avons entendu un cri de sanglier égorgé alors…

-Alors là, détrompes-toi, Riza, c'est juste Hiyori et Shinji qui dévalaient la pente à une vitesse faramineuse. Et le cri allait avec.

-Ah ! C'était Hiyori ?

-C'était pas moi du tout, un sanglier s'est bien fait égorger, si un jour on remonte là haut, on vous le montrera !

-C'est ça. Et comme par hasard, celui-là aussi sera parti au paradis, comme la dernière fois ?

-Non, la dernière fois, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, il est parti après être mort.

-bien sûr, bien sûr.

-Bon, les enfants, c'est l'heure, on repart sur les pistes.

-Quoi ? Pas question, je prends d'abord un chocolat chaud, moi !

-Dis, Temari, tu crois pas que tu nous fous un peu la honte, là ?

-Benh toi, dans le manteau de l'autre, tu te crois mieux ?

-Mais… J'ai froid, moi !

-Bon, les enfants, puisque Temari veut rester ici, elle n'a qu'à y rester toute seule. Venez, nous devons continuer notre entraînement.

Tous partirent en direction de la porte, sauf Gaara qui prit place face à Temari. Cette dernière le jeta.

-Pourquoi tu restes ici ? Tu veux vraiment te moquer de moi.

-… *s'installe*

-Ce sera quoi, messieurs dames ?

-…

-Deux chocolats chauds, s'il vous plaît.

-Gaara, tu te sens pas de te mettre ailleurs qu'en face de moi ?

-…

-Non, c'est bon, reste ici, je vais pas rechigner pour ça, finalement, de quoi j'aurais l'air ?

-…

-Tiens, voilà nos chocolats. L'addition, s'il vous plaît.

-Et tu aime quoi, d'ailleurs ? Moi, j'aime bien les gens qui causent…

-J'aime peu de choses.

-Pff ! Impossible de taper la convers' avec un type comme toi !


	10. Chapter 10: Sous les étoiles

**Chapitre X**

_Après avoir pris un cours avec le reste du groupe pendant près d'une heure Hiyori et Shinji eurent envies d'aller skier un peu seuls tout les deux._

-Hiyori, attend va pas aussi vite, j'arrive pas à te suivre.

-Mais c'est parce que tu traîne. Allez va plus vite sinon je te laisse en plan. Et tu iras skier avec les autres. ^.^

-Ah non tu me fais pas ce coup là.

-Pourquoi t'a peur d'être tout seul ?

-Non pas du tout. Mais j'aime bien skier seul avec toi.

-Ah bon.

_Hiyori devint rouge comme une écrevisse, elle voulut se retourner pour ne pas croiser le regard de Shinji mais glissa et au lieu de s'éloigner de Shinji elle s'en était rapprocher et tomba dans ses bras. Leur regard se croisa, ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles Shinji avait rapproché ses lèvres de celle d'Hiyori. Et au moment où Shinji allait embrasser Hiyori, un groupe de jeunes skieurs les interrompis et leur demanda s'ils avaient besoins d'aide, Shinji les remercia gentiment et retourna voir Hiyori qui ne savait plus où se mettre tellement la gène fut grande. Ils décidèrent d'un commun-accord de rentré à l'hôtel._

-Sinon toi Shinji tu fais quoi comme études ?

-J'suis en 1ère L.

-En L ? Et ça te plait ?

-Oui beaucoup j'suis un passionné de littérature…

-Ah bon toi aussi ! Oups, désolé j'tai coupé.

-C'est pas grave. Mais toi aussi t'aime la littérature ?

-Ouais, enfin j'aime surtout écrire. ^.^

-C'est génial ! On a au moins un point commun. Et t'es en L toi aussi ?

-Non en S, mais j'aurai bien aimée faire L.

-Ben pourquoi t'as pas fait L alors ?

Pour être avec mes amies en faite.^^'

-Après tout tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Oui, mais j'regrette pas de faire S c'est très intéressant.

-Si tu le dis.

_Un petit silence de quelques secondes s'installa, mais pour Hiyori se silence sembla durée des heures, jusqu'à ce que Shinji se décida à rompre se silence insoutenable._

-Dit Yori ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ?

-Ouais pourquoi pas. Tu veux aller où ?

-Viens tu verras bien.

-Ok j'te suis.

_Ils marchèrent tout les deux quelques minutes puis Shinji se tourna vers Hiyori et lui dit :_

-Sa y est on est arrivés.

-Heu Shinji c'est juste les pistes de ski mais fermées et en pleine nuit.

-J'sais mais regarde plutôt au dessus de toit.

Hiyori Leva la tête et vit des centaines d'étoiles brillées dans le ciel, ce spectacle était magnifique jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait vu pareil beauté en une nuit. Elle était aux anges aux côtés de l'homme de ses rêves. Pendant qu'Hiyori était en plein émerveillement Shinji l'interpella :

-Hiyori, Tu peu regarder par là s'il te plaît, je voudrai te montré un truc.

-Hein ? Oui, qu'est ce que tu veux me montr…O.o

_Hiyori n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Shinji l'avait attrapé par la taille pour se rapproché d'elle et l'avait embrassé._

_Au bout de quelques instants Shinji lâcha son étreinte d'une Hiyori plutôt sonnée par les événements._

-Tu viens de m'embrassé ?

-Ouais, c'est ça le truc que j'voulais te montrer.

-Quoi, que tu sais super bien embrassé ?

-Mais non, que tu me plais enfin.

-j'te plais, c'est vrai ?

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus pour te faire comprendre que je t'aime idiote.

-Hé, comment tu parle à la fille que t'aime toi.

-Excuse-moi. Alors Hiyori s'il te plaît accepte de sortir avec moi.

-Bien sûr que j'accepte. Ca tombe très bien puisque tu me plaisais aussi de toute façon et que j'savais pas comment t'le dire.^.^

-C'est vrai t'es d'accord. Attends j'te plaisais aussi mais pourquoi tu m'la pas dit ?

-Tu me vois entrain de venir te dire que je t'aime devant tes potes. Franchement c'est pas très romantique et puis s'est au garçon de faire le premier pas.

-Ta raison, j'me voyais mal te dire ça devant les autres.*susurre à l'oreille d'Hiyori et l'embrasse au passage* Je t'aime ma belle Hiyori.

-T'en profite pour m'embrassée, c'est malin.*enlacent ses bras autour du cou de Shinji et lui murmure*Moi aussi BB.

-BB ? Tu me donne déjà un surnom.

-Toi tu m'en as donné dés le début, BB.

-C'est vrai ta raison, Trésor.


	11. Chapter 11:Confidence entre filles

**Chapitre XI**

_Après avoir passé une bonne partis de la nuit dehors à regarder les étoiles et à s'embrassés, Shinji et Hiyori se décidèrent à revenir à l'hôtel où les attendaient évidemment leurs amis. Qui se serait jeter sûr eux pour les engueuler et leur dire qu'ils avaient été mort d'inquiétude toute la soirée, si ils n'avaient pas tous été stoppés en les voyant revenir ensemble_

_Mais aussi main dans la main._

-C'est quoi se délirent Hiyori-chan ont a eu super peur. Mais attends tu sors avec Shinji. **demanda Riza interloqués**

-Ben ouais comme tu peux le voir.

-Ben t'as pas perdu de temps Yori, tu m'impressionne là.

-Au fait Shinji, j'ai gagné.

-Tu crois ça toi, ben moi j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie.

-Peut être mais ta perdu le pari.

-Si ça te fait plaisir de le croire.

- Quelle pari BB ?

-Euh…on en reparlera en privé si t'es d'accord, Trésor.

-BB et Trésor c'est trop mignon.**se moquèrent les filles.**

-Ben moi au moins j'lai trouvée mon homme idéal. Pas comme d'autres..

-Elle vous a bien eu. **Se moqua Roy**

-Rigole pas Roy, parce que vous deux c'est pas mieux.

-Bon maintenant on vous laisse, on va boire un truc parce qu'on commence à avoir soif. Tu viens Trésor.^.^

-J'arrive BB.

_Et Shinji et Hiyori partirent en direction du resto de l'hôtel main dans la main. Ils s'assirent à une table et commandèrent deux chocolats chauds. Ils restèrent là un moment à discuter puis finit par sortir pour prendre l'air avant d'aller dormir. Au bout de quelques minutes ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher mais tout deux ont eu beaucoup de mal à se séparés, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour, ils n'avaient qu'une peur s'étaient d'avoir fait un doux rêve et de ce réveillés comme dans un cauchemar. Avant de ce séparés Shinji attrapa Hiyori par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement et de continuer à resserrés son étreinte sur celle qui était désormais sa petite amie et qu'il ne voudrait jamais quitter. Ils finirent par se séparés de cette étreinte et Shinji souhaita un bonne nuit anodin contre les lèvres de sa compagne._

-Bonne nuit ma belle Yori.

-Bonne nuit mon Amour.

Lorsqu'Hiyori rentra dans sa chambre tout sourire et heureuse elle vit que ses amies la fixait et n'attendait qu'une chose les détails.

-Eh ben les filles vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

-Arrête tu sais très bien se qu'on veut Yori

-Bien sûr que j'le sais Riza et j'vais pas vous raconter.

-T'es pas sympa Yori*boude*

-Oh et pis si aller j'vous raconte.

-C'est vrai ? Allez raconte.

-Ouais, alors Shinji et moi ont a été faire du ski tout les deux cet aprèm et comme il allait trop doucement ben j'lui est dit que j'allais le laisser avec vous pour skier et que j'allais partir seule. Mais il m'a dit qu'il aimait être seul avec moi…

-Et ?

-Et j'suis tombée sûr lui en voulant me retournée. Et il était près a m'embrassé…si cet abruti de groupe de ski était pas intervenu en croyant qu'on était blessés.

-Et après raconte.

-Ben on est revenus à l'hôtel pour discuter, de nos études et de nos passions, puis au bout d'un moment il m'a proposé d'aller faire un tour et j'ai acceptée. Donc on a été voir les étoiles sur les pistes de ski quand elles étaient fermées et il m'a attrapé par la taille, m'a embrassé et il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Après il m'a demandé si je voulais devenir sa copine.^.^

-KYAAAAAAH, c'est trop romantique.

-T'en a de la chance.

-Bon les filles, si on allait dormir parce que j'suis fatiguée.

-Ouais nous aussi.

-Allez bonne nuit les filles.

Bonne nuit Yori **dirent les filles en même temps.**


	12. Chapter 12: Touches pas à ma copine!

**Chapitre XII**

_Le lendemain matin, les filles enfilèrent leurs habits de ski, descendirent au restaurant, prirent leur petit déjeuner et rejoignirent les garçons sur les pistes de ski. Voyant les filles arriver, Shinji se jeta sur sa petite copine, tandis que Roy râlait, quant au moniteur il éteignit sa cigarette et donna de nouvelles instructions. _

-Bien les enfants, nous allons voir le chasse-neige dans les virages, donc nous allons… Dis donc vous deux si on vous dérange dites le, et on se tait !

- Non non, vous pouvez continuer sa nous dérange pas !

-Heu BB, je crois que c'était une blague.

-Je sais mais j'avais envie de répondre.

-Bon nous allons faire des groupes pas mixtes, filles d'un coté et garçons d'un autre.

-Non veut pas être séparée de mon BB.

-Moi non plus veux pas c'est mon Trésor d'abord, _Shinji regarde le prof_ vous voulez me l'a volé c'est ça

-Tu m'a vu, je suis marié moi !

-Quoi, vous voulez en faire votre maitresse !

Les autres derrière :

-Mais il parano ton mec, Yori !

-Mais, il me défend, et pis vous pouvez pas comprendre ! C'est ça l'amour

-Et bin je tomberais jamais amoureux, Na !

-Bon et maintenant que la conversation est finie, nous pouvons commencer ?

-Non, je suis toujours pas convaincu que vous draguez pas ma copine.

-Oh tu me saoules, si tu ne veux pas skié c'est ton problème.

-Mais je vais pas laisser ma copine avec vous pervers !

-Et pourquoi tu défends qu'elle, et pas les autres ?

-Parce que c'est pas mes copines, et j'ai pas besoin de maitresse, mon p'tit Trésor me suffit largement !

-Ouais ouais, bon on va commencer le cours oui ou non, je suis pas venu pour que tu te vante de ta copine !

-Ouai sa coute chère les cours de ski ! Alors bouge Shinji !

-Ok sa va, on va skier, mais on nous sépare pas !

-Ce n'est pas si grave puisqu'on va prendre les tire-fesses !

-Mais pourquoi nous avoir dit qu'on doit se mettre en groupe pas mixte alors !

-Par habitude et pour embêter c'est deux là.

-Ouais mais à cause de ce crétin on a perdu du temps !

-Tu traites pas mon copain de crétin, abruti !

-Et toi tu traite pas Roy d'abruti, la naine !

-Et toi tu traite pas ma copine de naine, crétine

-Bon vous avez fini vous quatre, on vous attend !

-c'est lui qu'à commencé à s'en prendre à mon mec, cet abruti !

-Commence pas la naine !

-Naine toi-même crétine !

-SA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! Y'A PAS COURS AUJOURD'HUI, ou peut être cet après midi quand vous serez calmé !

_Le groupe se calma, et Shinji s'excusa auprès du prof, même si il n'en pensait pas un mot, mais il avait quand même accepté de lui faire ses excuses parce qu'Hiyori le lui avait demandé. Donc en fin d'après midi notre petit groupe parti avec le prof pour leur deuxième cours de ski. Et autant dire qu'il a été plutôt mouvementé. _


	13. Chapter 13: Gamelle à gogo

**Chapitre XIII**

_ Les apprentis-skieurs suivirent le professeur au tire-fesses. Il expliqua comment prendre le tire-fesses, informa ses élèves des dangers s'ils tombaient en plein milieu du tire-fesses._

-Si vous n'arrivez pas à continuer, vous devez vous débrouiller de vous mettre sur les côtés. (Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais à dire ça un jour à mes élèves, mais vu que je suis face à une bande de pas doués…)

_Ce fut Riza qui se désigna pour passer en première. Puis, peu à peu, les autres la suivirent, quand Gaara interpella Temari. _

-Tu as déjà fait du ski, n'est-ce pas ? Tu nous cache quelque chose.

-Quoi ? T'es jaloux d'moi parce que je suis plus douée que toi ? T'es vraiment un naze.

-…

_Temari pris le tire-fesses et parti laissant Gaara et Roy en plan._

-Tu pars devant, Gaara ?

-…

_Ils se trouvaient tous en haut de la montagne, attendant patiemment Gaara et Roy. _

-Mais c'est pas possible, ça ! Ils sont longs ces imbéciles, contrairement à toi, mon loupiot !

-Je sais, pucette.

-Ah ! Voilà Gaara.

_Le professeur s'impatientait en attendant Roy._

_Le garçon était là, peureux devant la machine dévoreuse qui fessait office de tire-fesses. Il fit passer quelques personnes avant lui avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se laisser traîner par le tire-fesses._

-Bon, c'est pas pour dire, mais moi, je m'impatiente !

-Tu n'as qu'à partir devant, petite, puisque tu es si stressée. Mais je te préviens, il n'y a que des pistes rouges, ici, et ce n'est pas le plus fort pour quelqu'un de ton niveau.

-Elle n'aura pas de problèmes pour glisser sur cette piste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Gaara ?

-Hé ! Regardez, les filles, c'est Roy !

-Roy ! Attention, il faut que tu te lâches !

-ROY !

_Le jeune garçon, un peu dur d'oreille, ne compris pas et fonça dans la barrière qui se trouvait en face de lui, le portrait complètement aplati._

_Les trois filles allèrent à sa rencontre plus rapidement que le professeur. Les deux autres garçons étaient à la traîne._

-Roy ? Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

-Heu… Si, un peu.

-Haha ! Quel bouffon, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais capable de te prendre un mur pour te faire remarquer !

-Quoi ? Parle pour toi, crétin !

-Pousse-toi, je regarde s'il n'a rien.

-Tu sais déjà ce qu'il a, pas vrai ? Ce qu'il a, c'est qu'il veut que tu t'occupes de lui, Riza !

-Oh ! Vos gueules, les autres.

-Bon, et bien, moi, je vais rejoindre le professeur pour faire un vrai cours.

-Tu sais que tu n'en a pas besoin.

-T'es jaloux que je sois plus forte que toi, hein ? Tu dis que j'ai déjà fait du ski par jalousie. Sale… GRRRR !

-…

-Moi, je viens avec toi que si Shinji viens.

-Je te suivrai partout ou tu iras, ma chérie.

-*tout bas* et si on profitait du retard du prof pour s'embrasser discrétos ?

-Ok ! *l'embrasse*

-DITES ! DEPECHEZ-VOUS ! ON DOIT FAIRE COURS, JE VOUS RAPPELLE !

-…

-T'arrête de me regarder, tête de carotte empalée ?

-…

-Bon ! Fais comme tu veux, débile !

-Regarde, Shinji ! J'ai fait un bonhomme de neige !

-quoi ? Mais ! HIYORIIIII ! Ou as-tu trouvé le temps de faire un bonhomme de neige ! Viens et dépêche-toi ! Non, mais que des fous !

-Mais regarde ! Elle est trop mignonne avec son bonhomme de neige.

-Shinji ! Roy ! *air sombre* Dépêchez…

-D'accord, Gaara, okii ! Oulààà !

-Tu te rends compte, Shinji, la cruauté que c'est, cette Temari ? Elle l'a fait exprès parce qu'elle était jalouse de mon bonhomme de neige !

-Ouais, elle est trop nulle. Et Roy alors, qui se prend la barrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit sur mon Roy ? Je vais te refaire le portrait, idiot !

-Déjà qu'il est assez bien arrangé !

-Ta gueule Roy.

_Le professeur s'arrêta, délimita la zone et donna de nouveaux exercices. L'exercice consistait à zigzaguer dans le rectangle désigné par le prof en chasse-neige. Celui-ci attendait en bas. Shinji fut désigné pour passer en premier. Il commença bien, puis sortit du carré, parti sur les côtés, planta un de ses bâtons dans le verglas, s'empala dessus, tomba à la renverse, et dévala la pente. Le professeur paniqua et Temari redressa la situation : elle descendit comme une flèche et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne percute un sapin. Les autres les rejoignirent._

-C'est cool, merci d'avoir sauvé mon copain, Temari. ^^ *plus bas* mais t'es conne ou quoi ? On va se faire griller. *regarde Shinji* Mon petit chéri d'amour ! Tu vas bien ?

-Tant que tu seras à mes côtés, mon ange, tout ira bien.

Le professeur délimita à nouveau un rectangle, puis tout le monde se remit à la besogne. Roy réussit sans problèmes l'entraînement, puis ce fut Shinji, puis Hiyori (qui tenait absolument à le rejoindre rapidement), puis Riza. Quand ce fut au tour de Temari, Gaara ricana.

-Bon, maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais faire exprès de gaffer ! Et je vais t'entraîner avec moi !

Temari saisit le bâton de Gaara, se mit à sauter pour le déséquilibrer, tourna sur elle-même pour viser spécialement une bosse, puis descendit la pente sur le dos de Gaara qui était avachi sur le sol à plat-ventre.

-Mais… Tu es folle ?

Temari ne répondis pas et eu un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Elle se résigna à répondre.

-Et en prime !

Gaara percuta la bosse et se fit ensevelir sous la neige. Temari enleva ses skis et le sorti de là, remis ses skis, pris Gaara sur son dos et tourna sur elle-même pour terminer la descente.

-T'es mort ?

-…*capout*


	14. Chapter 14: Fautif?

**Chapitre XIV**

-Franchement t'es pas douée Temari.

-Désolé, je ne suis pas très forte, prof. *elle se tourne vers Gaara* Tu vois que je suis nul !

-…

-Elle t'as bien amochée la p'tite, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait, et toi qui disais qu'elle était forte.

-…

-*tout bas* Bravo Temari t'as failli le tuer *hausse le ton* Mais j'apprécierais pas que tu fasses la même chose à mon Shinji d'amour.

-sinon quoi ?

-*effrayé* Bon, les petits, je crois que le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, de toute façon, ça nous arrange tous, pas vrai ?

-Vous dites ça parce que vous craignez de devoir vous-même payé les frais médicaux de Gaara ?

-Non, pas du tout, mais au lieu de discuter il vaudrait mieux emmener votre ami à l'hôpital sinon il va attraper des engelures. Alors je vais vous laissez vous en occupés et moi je vais rentrer.

-Non je ne crois pas car si vous rentrer j'appelle la police et je dis que Gaara est tombé par votre faute.

-Mais c'est faux et tout le monde a vu se qu'il c'est passé.

-Oui, mais nous nous soutiendront toujours les uns les autres. Nous ne laisseront jamais tomber nos amis.

-C'est vrai, Temi a raison, pas vrai Yori ?

-Ouais, c'est vrai.

-Mais je leur dirais que c'est de votre faute Temari et que les autres ont fait un faux témoignage.

-Si vous voulez on peut même vous donnez nos noms.

-Pour les filles c'est Hiyori Sarugaki, Riza Hawkeye, et Temari Ichinose.

-Et pour les Garçons c'est Shinji Hirako, Roy Mustang et Gaara Subaku.

-Mais vous n'avez pas la preuve que c'est de ma faute.

-Ni vous la preuve de la notre.

-Arrêtez votre petit jeu Temari.

-Alors vous continuerais à nous faire cours ?

-Très bien, si cela peu vous faire taire, je n'ai pas besoin d'ennuis.

-Déjà qu'avec votre femme vous risquez d'en avoir si vous draguez ma copine.

-Mais je ne drague pas votre copine à la fin.

-Ouais ouais, c'est c e qu'on dit mais si vous draguez ma copine je vous jure que je vous casse la figure.

-KYAAAH, mon Amour tu tiens donc t'en que ça à moi.^.^ Je t'aime trop mon Shinjounet.

-Moi aussi ma Hiyorinette.

-Dites donc vous deux arrêtez un peu de vous faire des mamours c'est ridicule.

-Mais occupe toi plutôt du prof au lieu de critiquer Temi.

-Ok, très bien je continuerais les cours, bon alors à demain.

-A DEMAIN PROF !

_La journée du lendemain s'annonçait plutôt mouvementée pour le pauvre professeur qui n'avait pas fini d'en bavé avec ses espèce de sauvage et au plus profond de lui il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever se matin là. Et le lendemain n'était pas beaucoup mieux car pour son plus grand malheur Shinji et Hiyori s'étaient disputés l'ambiance n'était donc pas au beau fixe. Hiyori qui était d'une humeur de chien car elle avait appris que son petit ami avait fait avec Roy le pari de celui qui aurait le plus de conquêtes, et elle se mit donc à doutée des sentiments de son petit ami et lui faisait donc la tête depuis se matin, et pour se venger elles sont allez prendre le petits déjeuner à la table d'autres garçons qui n'avaient pas été indifférent aux charmes des filles et qui les avaient gentiment invités à se joindre à eux. Mais cela n'avait pas échappé à Shinji qui n'avait pas apprécié le fait que SA petite amie prenne le petit déj' avec d'autres mecs et cela avait fini en dispute en plein milieu du resto et en ricanements de la part de Temari et Gaara._

_*Flash Back*_

_-Tu m'explique se que tu fous à la table de ces mecs, Yori ?_

_-Ca se voit pas, je prends mon p'tit déj' avec des amis._

_-Des amis ? Et tu les connais depuis quand ces mecs ?_

_- Depuis se matin, mais ils sont très sympa._

_-J'peu te parler en privé s'te plaît ?_

_-J'ai pas trop envie là, mais ouais si tu veux._

_-Pourquoi tu mange avec des cons pareils ?_

_-T'es jaloux ? Ben t'aurais du y penser avant de faire ce pari stupide._

_-Ouais, j'suis jaloux et pour le pari c'était avant de te rencontrer et j'ai arrêté dès qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble._

_-Peut être, mais tu m'as déçu Shinji._

_-J'sais et j'en suis désolé._

_*Fin du Flash Back*_


	15. Chapter 15: Amour infaillible

**Chapitre XV**

_Le cours se déroula à peu près normalement, à certains détails près puisque Gaara avait attrapé froid à cause de la petite leçon que Temari lui avait donné la veille et également le fait que le petit couple de la bande s'était disputé le matin même. Les tensions étaient donc palpables et même le prof avait remarqué que le petit groupe qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas comme d'habitude. Temari et Gaara ne se faisait pas de crasses, Riza et Roy était étrangement calme, quand à Shinji et Hiyori ils n'étaient pas collés l'un à l'autre ou à s'embrassés lorsque le prof ne regardait pas dans leur direction. Le fait est que la dispute du couple avait eu un impact étrange sur leurs amis et que ces derniers en voulant le matin pendant la dispute séparés les deux amoureux s'en étaient pris pleins la tête eux aussi. Shinji aussi bien que Hiyori n'étant pas très sociable lorsqu'ils s'énervent cela avait fait des étincelles, même les garçons avec qui elles avaient déjeuné s'en étaient pris pleins la tête de la part de Shinji._

-Eh bien les jeunes vous n'avez pas bien dormis ou quoi ?

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Parce qu'avec vos têtes de zombie on dirait que vous n'avez pas dormis.

-Si on n'a pas la pêche c'est pas de notre faute.

-Elle à raison on n'est juste pas en forme c'est tout, y a rien.

_Sur ces mots le prof commença la leçon et au bout de quelques minutes Shinji qui n'avait vraiment pas la tête à skier quitta le cours, à la grande surprise de tout le monde Hiyori fit de même dans l'intervalle qui suivi. Mais le prof ne dit rien et les laissa partir. Hiyori retrouva son petit ami dans sa chambre, il était à la fenêtre et regardait les gens passé lorsqu'il entendit Hiyori rentrée, il l'a regarda puis retourna son regard vers la fenêtre._

-J'voudrais te parler, c'est important.

-T'es venue me dire que tu me quitte ? Si c'est pour ça pas la peine va t'en !

-J'suis pas venue pour ça mais pour m'excuser parce que j'me suis énervée pour rien et j'men suis pris à toi alors qu'il y avait aucune raison.

-…

-J'suis vraiment désolé de m'en être prise à toi Shinji.*En sanglotant* Mais j'supporterais pas de te perdre.

-…

-Pourquoi tu dis rien ?

-Ca ma fait mal de te voir prendre ton p'tit déj et rigolé avec un autre alors que nous on se retrouve juste sur les pistes le matin et en plus juste après une dispute, j'ai pas supporter.

-C'est vrai que j'avais pas à faire ça mais tu aurais du me parler du pari dès le début enfin.

-Mais j'ai jamais voulu te le caché, j'allais te le dire mais j'voulais pas te le dire juste après que tu es acceptée de sortir avec moi, j'voulais que tu conserve un bon sourire de notre premier baiser Yori.

-C'est vrai que ça m'aurais pas trop fait plaisir, mais comment à tu pu faire un pari aussi idiot enfin Shin ?

-Ben tu sais avant de te connaître j'étais un coureur de jupons.

-…

-Mais depuis que j't'ai rencontrée c'est différent je veux à tout prix éviter de te faire souffrir ou pleurer, et je vois que je n'y parviens pas.

-Mais non Shinji c'est pas de la tristesse, c'est de la joie.

-De la joie ? Mais pourquoi tu pleure alors ?

-Parce que je me rends compte que je suis la seule qui est vraiment importante pour toi.

-Bien sûr voyons, je t'aime Ma Chérie.

-Moi aussi Mon Amour.

-I love you, Darling.

-Me too, My Love.

_Sur ces mots Shinji voulu attraper Hiyori pour l'embrasser mais elle avait pris les devant et s'était déjà agrippé au cou de Shinji et l'embrassait. Ce baiser dura plusieurs minutes et ce fut le plus long qu'ils sont échangé depuis le début de leur relation, celui-ci était passionné. Mais ils furent emporté par leur pulsions et les mains de Shinji était passé sous les vêtements D'Hiyori mais celle-ci le stoppa immédiatement._

-Euh BB, désolé mais…

-Tu te sens pas prête c'est ça ?

Hiyori acquiesça sans pour autant le regarder

-C'est pas grave mon Trésor, j'attendrais que tu sois prête. Tu peux garder un secret ?

-Oui.

-*Murmure à l'oreille d'Hiyori* Moi non plus j'l'ai pas encore fais.

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

-Ouais mais faut pas le dire aux autres ils se foutraient de moi.

-Mais t'a dis toi-même que t'étais un coureur de jupons alors comment c'est possible.

-Ben j'suis plutôt du genre romantique, alors j'voulais attendre la femme de ma vie.

-Mais à l'instant t'allait…

-Parce que c'est toi la femme de ma vie Mon Trésor.

Sur ces doux mots Hiyori se remis à pleurée, elle promit à Shinji qu'elle garderait le secret et que lorsqu'elle serait prête se serait avec lui et personne d'autres sa première fois. Après avoir calmé les pleures de sa compagne Shinji attrapa Hiyori et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Et lorsque leur amis les revus ensemble main dans la main ils en furent tous rassurés. Même le prof de ski.^.^


	16. Chapter 16: Pas d'idée dsl

**Chapitre XVI**

Le lendemain matin, heureux de voir ses élèves enfin réconciliés, le professeur de ski leur proposa de faire ce dont ils avaient envie.

-Vous avez le choix, vous pouvez ou prendre le télésiège, ou prendre le tire-fesses pour aller sur les pistes de votre choix.

-Je suis anti-tire-fesses, j'en ai un mauvais souvenir.

-Roy a raison, et puis, quelle idée d'appeler ce truc le tire-fesses, si ça se trouve, ce sont des obsédés qui…

-C'est bon, on a compris, Riri.

-Bien, vous aurez donc le choix entre pistes blanches, vertes, bleues, rouges ou noires. Mais, je pense que les pistes noires sont peu appropriées pour des skieurs de votre niveau. Que décidez-vous ?

-Tant que Shin sera près de moi, tout ira bien.

-Tu as raison, mon amour.

-Je t'aime mon chéri. *l'embrasse*

-Ah ! Les voilà qu'ils recommencent, les deux, c'est dégoûtant !

-Oh ! C'est bon, Temi, si c'était Ga…

-Bien, alors je disais que nous skierons sur la piste de votre choix mais que je vous déconseille la piste noire.

-Temari, elle, n'en a pas peur.

-Oh ! Ta gueule, Gaara ! Tu vois bien que je suis nulle, tout de même, j'ai failli te tuer.

-Crime ? Ou simple accident ?

-This is the question !

-Meuh ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre dans nos disputes, Roy ?

-Je sais pas, il fallait qua je place ça quelque part.

-bon, bon, les enfants, il faut y aller. Mettez-vous deux par deux, et…

-Je vous préviens, les autres, gare à vous si vous essayez de vous mettre avec Yori !

-Et moi, je suggère de NE PAS être avec…

-Temari, taisez-vous, de temps en temps ! C'est moi qui me chargerai de faire les équipes. SHINJI/HIYORI RIZA/ROY TEMARI/GAARA.

-C'est moi ou il vient juste de faire le contraire de ce que j'allais proposer ?

-Moi, ça me convient parfaitement, je suis avec mon BB.

-Hoho ! Ça risque de ne pas être ennuyeux si on est dans le même télésiège !

-On s'embrassera ! Hé ! Monsieur le prof ! Si, par hasard, il se trouve que notre petit ami a froid, et que l'on quitte le groupe pour s'arrêter un peu, vous ne nous en voudrez pas ?

-Non, non.

-Et si, par un heureux hasard, notre co-équipier veut s'arrêter pendant la descente, ça ne vous dérangera pas que nous nous mettions sur le côté ?

-Point du tout.

-Et si on a des pulsions meurtrières et qu'on a une soudaine envie de…

-Voilà, je pense que ce télésiège me conviendra. Je vous attends au sommet, les petits.

Pendant le trajet, Shinji et Hiyori discutaient paisiblement de la beauté du paysage, éclairé par la présence de l'autre, et entre deux phrases, des petits bisous par-ci par-là n'étaient pas de refus. Du côté de Roy et Riza, les chansons d'amour fessaient office d'un lourd sujet de discussion, quant à Temari et Gaara, aucun ne voulait parler à l'autre. Déjà arrivés en haut, Roy et Riza s'installèrent sous un sapin et informèrent le professeur de leur 'grosse fatigue' qui les empêchaient de descendre la pente.

–Bon, nous ne sommes plus que cinq dans ce cours, mais je panse que certains ne tarderons pas à nous quitter. Alors, je vois que vous voulez skier sur la piste noire. Et bien, je vais vous indiquer l'itinéraire : nous couperons par cette piste blanche puis nous longerons la piste rouge et arriverons à la piste noire. C'est d'accord ?

-Non, Shin et moi avions décidé de passer seulement par la piste blanche. Alors lavez votre linge en famille !

-Bien envoyé, beauté.

-Tu trouves ? Mais, c'est parce que je t'aime trop fort.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon amour.

-Bon, les deux, suivez-moi.

Ils firent alors le parcours et le professeur s'arrêta sur le plat avant d'entamer la piste noire. Gaara, voyant la raideur de la pente, pris peur, mais Temari le réconforta.

-T'en fais, c'est rien. Tu vas voir, tu vas aller vite, mais ce sera plus de peur que de mal.

-Tu as l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais c'est sensé être un secret. Et puis, je préfère les bosses.

-…

-Bon, je pense que nous pouvons y aller, les enfants.

Mais à peine Gaara avait entamé un bout de cette pente de verglas qu'un autre skieur, inexpérimenté, lui fonça dedans et lui enfonça son ski dans le ventre. Ce fut Temari qui réussit à stopper leur descente fracassante, et chassa l'autre skieur à coups de bâtons avant de remarquer que Gaara saignait. Elle regarda aux alentours pour chercher le prof, et à sa grande surprise (ironie) il avait disparu.

-GAARA !

-…

-Tu m'entends ? Punaise, pourquoi faut toujours que ce soit à moi que ça arrive. Ne bouge pas, j'appelle une ambulance. Tu as mal ?


	17. Chapter 17: Piège de l'accident

**Chapitre XVII**

Dans un coin, non loin de là, Roy et Riza écoutaient des chansons d'amour, en pensant l'un à l'autre, sans trop oser le dire. Roy regardait Riza d'un regard qui n'était destiné qu'à elle, un regard dans lequel brillait un monde parfait, un regard dans lequel, déjà, Riza avait peu à peu pénétré, un regard d'amour. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait que ce moment s'évanouisse, ne serait-ce par le fait que le téléphone sonne, c'est pourquoi ils avaient pris soin de l'éteindre.

-Tu as mal ?

-Un peu.

-C'est ici, venez voir, il faut le transporter d'urgence. Madame, vous êtes témoin ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je… Il… *pleure* Il est trop bête, de toute façon, il aurait pas dû m'écouter ! C'est un autre… Qui lui a planté son ski dans le ventre…

-Bien, nous ferons de notre mieux pour stopper l'hémorragie. Veuillez rester auprès de lui dans l'ambulance, pour le réconforter, au cas où…

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Maintenant, le truc que je dois faire, c'est prévenir les autres… Mais bon, j'ai trop peur qu'ils croient que c'est de ma faute… Non, je vais m'en occuper moi-même.

Gaara fut transporté et ausculté dans l'ambulance, puis Temari le rejoint avant qu'ils ne partent en direction de l'hôpital.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Les yeux de Temari furent soudain attirés vers le torse nu de Gaara, puis vers les bandages blancs teintés de rouge.

-C'est gore, hein ?

-Alors, ils t'ont dit qu'ils ont réussi à stopper l'hémorragie ?

-Je suis désolé…

-QUOI !

-Ils ont dit que je n'aurai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

-…*pleure* Et moi qui n'ai fait que cracher sur toi pendant tout ce temps, je me sens conne, tout d'un coup. *prends Gaara dans ses bras et murmure à son oreille* mais, finalement, je t'aime bien.

Gaara enlaça Temari et attendis un bon moment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits puis cria haut et fort.

-JE T'AI BIEN EUE ! NIARK NIARK NIARK ! C'ETAIS UNE VENGEANCE !

-*l'éjecte de l'intérieur de ses bras* QUOI ?

-…

-JE TE DETESTE, SALE CONNARD, DE TOUTE FACONS, JE NE T'AI JAMAIS APRECIE, SI JE POUVAIS, J'TE TUERAI DE MES PROPRES MAINS !

-…*regard déterminé* ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit il y a cinq minutes.

-Je disais ça… Merde ! Tu m'as eue !

De leur côté, Shinji et Hiyori s'étaient fait une sorte de nid dans la neige : ils étaient couchés, l'un face à l'autre, en train de se contempler. Shinji, lui, parcourait le corps de sa compagne du bout des doigts, pour apprendre chaque centimètre carré de peau de l'être cher. Il passait par les seins, descendait jusqu'en bas du dos sans pour autant passer par les endroits interdits. Il faisait cela tout en douceur, sans gêner sa compagne qui avait l'air de mieux apprécier les caresses. Mais, ils le savaient tout deux, ils s'arrêteraient, pour le moment, à ce stade.

-*caresse les cheveux* Mon amour, tu sais pourquoi je suis si heureuse d'être ici ? Dans l'immédiat, c'est parce que je suis avec toi et que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi doux. Mais aussi, c'est parce que mes amies voulaient m'offrir une petite escapade à la neige, mais, sans se rendre compte, elles m'ont offert l'amour de ma vie.

-Tes mots me touchent trop profondément, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, mon BB.

-*l'embrasse dans le cou* Tu en trouveras, pourtant, des gens plus doués que moi, plus beaux, plus intelligents.

-Tu insinues quoi, au juste ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas aussi bien que ce que tu dois le penser.

-Pff ! Dis pas des conneries !

-Alors là, ça va être difficile.

-Benh débrouilles-toi, tu es grand après tout !

-*rire* Oui, je pense, un peu, je fais 1m 80

-*rire*

Et ils se mirent à rire aux éclats, comme des enfants inconscients, qui se foutaient pas mal de ce qui se passait autour.

-Tu as des médailles ?

-Oui. Mes amies et moi sommes championnes de ski acrobatique.

-Vous faîtes vos figures ensembles ?

-Nous faisons tout, ensembles, si bien que Yori a préféré aller en S au lieu d'aller en L. C'est de l'amitié sincère.

-…

-Un jour, toi aussi, tu arriveras peut-être à me battre, tu seras alors aussi fort que Riri !

-…

-Bon, moi, j'y vais, je vais demander à l'infirmier s'il ne peut pas appeler à l'hôtel, pour prévenir les autres de l'accident.

-Tu change d'avis ?

-Oui !

Gaara attendis que Temari soit en train de parler au conducteur avant de poser son magnétophone sur le dessus de la couette, un sourire sadique au bord des lèvres : il avait tout enregistré.


	18. Chapter 18: Tendresse et romantisme

**Chapitre XVIII**

Toujours dans leur coin paisible (alors qu'il y en a une qui est traumatisé d'être tombée dans le piège de Gaara), Riza et Roy continuèrent à se regarder. Riza profitant de l'occasion pour se rapprocher de Roy, fut interrompu par un touriste :

-Buongiorno, sono perso, poteva voi aiutarlo?

Pensée de Riza : *c'est qui ce type qui OSE nous déranger, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne parle même pas français !*

-Heeeuuu… Qu'est ce que vous dites ? Fit Roy qui ne comprenait rien.

-Ah ! Voi non parlato italiano ?

-SI ! Parlo italiano !

-Grazie ! Quale è il tracciato bianco per i principianti ?

-Lei scende a questo tracciato, a destra.

-Molto grazie !

Le voyageur repartit sans savoir qu'il allait vivre le pire moment de sa vie.

-Hey ! Tu sais parler italien ? T'as dit quoi ?

-Qu'il devait prendre cette piste (elle montre la piste en question).

-Mais ! C'est une piste noire !

-Bin il n'avait pas qu'à nous déranger, NA !

-hé bin, j'éviterais de te déranger.

-Mais heeeuuu… la pire c'est Yori, non, en fait c'est Temi d'après ce qu'elle a fait à Gaara, quoique, Yori pourrait en être très bien capable avec son sale caractère, mais Temi quand même, elle carrément envoyé Gaara à l'hôpital, mais… En fait j'en sais rien de qui est la pire entre c'est deux là.

Pendant ce temps là, deux idiots étaient en train de faire bronzette, allongé sur la neige, l'un caressait le corps de SA partenaire et l'autre qui se laissait faire en le regardant (qu'ils faisaient Dieu seul sait où)

-Dis mon p'tit Trésor d'amour, ne voudrait tu pas une glace ?

-Oui, tant que c'est toi qui me l'offre Mon BB

(Ne sont-ils pas un peu idiot d'aller chercher des glaces, alors qu'ils en sont entourés)

-Dis mon p'tit Trésor tu veux quoi comme glace ?

-une glace au chocolat mon p'tit BB ^^

-Ok ! Monsieur, deux glaces au chocolat s'il vous plait !

Puis les deux amoureux repartirent à leur petit endroit secret connu de personne.

-Trésors ! Tu veux gouter ma glace ?

-Disons qu'on a la même.

-Ha oui c'est vrai, mais c'est pour faire romantique après tout.

-T'inquiète pas, t'es parfait BB

*Sonnerie de portable*

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Temari (après avoir parlé au conducteur), se retrouva seule, Gaara était hospitalisé et elle en savait pas où était les autres, « En plus, Yori et l'autre abruti devrait faire des bisous donc je vais éviter de les déranger, Riri et le brun je suis sûre aussi que je ne devrais pas les déranger eux non plus… Bin j'fait quoi moi, j'me retrouve solo et le prof est parti je ne sais où, bin voila j'suis abandonné, à moins que je fasse…. »

Riza et Roy, finirent par changer de lieu (enfin !) Car il commençait à avoir un peu trop de monde à leur gout, Ils finirent par se retrouver au plein centre du village de leur station de ski (ne me demandais pas comment ils ont fait), et rentrèrent dans une petite crêperie, parce que mademoiselle Riza avait faim :

-Que désirez-vous mademoiselle, monsieur ?

-Une crêpe au Nutella s'il vous plaît, et toi ?

-Heu, une crêpe au sucre s'il vous plaît

Le serveur leur servit les crêpes, et les deux tourtereaux mangèrent les crêpes.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas manger, toi.

-Bin quoi ?

-t'en a pleins autour de la bouche ton Nutella.

-Quoi ?

Et Riza s'essuya vite fait la bouche.

*Quelle honte, franchement, devant lui et je mange comme un porc, je m'en mets partout, c'est vraiment pas juste ça, faut toujours que sa tombe sur moi*

-Tiens, il t'en reste encore

Et Roy lui essuya le reste de Nutella qu'elle avait autour de la bouche, et Riza rougit à se contact.

-Désolé mais je dois aller au p'tit coin

Et elle courut vite fait, en laissant le brun en plan.


	19. Chapter 19: La connerie de Gaara

**Chapitre XIX**

_Après s'être remise de ses émotions Riza revînt à la table où l'attendait le brun. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien et leur conversation fut interrompue par le téléphone de Riza qui sonna, Roy ne voulait pas répondre mais Riza insista et finit par répondre. Malgré la réticence de Roy. Au bout de quelques minutes elle raccrocha et dit à Roy qu'ils devaient aller de toute urgence à l'hôpital._

_Pendant ce temps Shinji et Hiyori étaient toujours dans leurs petit coin tranquille à ce câliner et à s'embrassés, lorsque que le téléphone d'Hiyori sonna, ce qui fit râler Shinji et Hiyori qui étaient en train de se faire un câlin enflammés. C'est donc en râlant que Hiyori décrocha son téléphone et répondu à Temari._

-Ouais, qu'est ce que tu veux Temi ?

-désolé de te dérangée mais Gaara a eu un accident alors faudrait que tu viennes avec ton mec rapidement.

-Mon mec comme tu dis il s'appelle Shinji. Répète !

-Mais enfin Yori j'ai pas que ça à faire…

-REPETE !

-Est ce que tu peu venir avec SHINJI s'il te plaît Yori ?

-Ben tu vois quand tu veux. On arrive.

-Ok mais bougés vous.

_Après avoir raccrochés Hiyori raconta vaguement à Shinji et ils partirent pour l'hôpital où se trouvait Gaara. Arrivés à l'hôpital ils trouvèrent Riza, Roy et Temari aux côtés de Gaara. Gaara avait décrété qu'il avait soif alors il envoya les filles chercher à boire pour tout le monde. Et il en profita pour parler avec ses amis._

-J'avais raison la dernière fois quand je disais qu'elles nous cachaient quelque chose.

-Arrête avec ça Gaara.

-Ben si tu me crois pas écoute ça ?

_Gaara fit écouter la discussion qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec Temari et qu'il avait enregistrée. Au fur et à mesure que la conversation défilait Shinji devint de plus en plus pâle, il se demandait comment sa copine avait pu lui mentir aussi ouvertement. Quand à Roy il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir face à ces faits plus qu'accablants pour les filles et surtout il en voulait à Riza lui avoir fait croire une chose pareil. Juste après que la discussion soit finie les filles entrèrent dans la chambre._

-Alors comme ça t'es championne de ski acrobatique, Hiyori ?

-Mais de quoi tu parle Shin ?

-Plus la peine de mentir vous vous êtes faites grillées parce qu'une de vous n'a pas su tenir sa langue.

-Riri comment t'a pu faire ça ?

-Mais c'est pas moi ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi que t'accuse.

-J'vois pas qui d'autres ça pourrait être à part toi, j'imagine très mal Temi dire…

-Pourquoi tu dis rien Temi ?

-…

-C'est pas vrai, pas toi.

-Comment t'as pu faire ça.

-J'pensais pas qu'il irait tout raconter cet abruti. _Dit telle en fusillant Gaara du regard._

-J'ai pas fait que le répéter ! _Répondit Gaara en sortant le magnétophone._

-T'avais pas à lui dire Temi. Merde tu nous à interdit d'en parler et toi tu balance tout.

-J'ai pas fait gaffe. Ca vous est jamais arrivé vous ?

-Pas pour des trucs important comme ça.

-Tu me déçois Temi.

-Dit quelque chose Yori.

-J'veux plus vous voir*Tout bas*.

-Quoi ?

-J'veux plus vous voir ni l'une, ni l'autre.

-Mais jt'ai rien fais Yori.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle Riza, moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'en ai marre.

-On t'a pas obligé à mentir à ton mec non plus.

-Il s'appelle Shinji, Temari. Et si j'ai rien dit c'est parce qu'on a toujours été solidaires les une des autres mais là j'en peu plus. _Répliqua Hiyori les larmes aux yeux._

-Mais attends-tu…

-Laisse là Temi. Elle a raison, on aurait pas du leur cacher.

-Mais j'hallucine là vous étiez d'accord à la base vous deux.

-Ouais mais on n'a eu tord.

Hiyori sortit de la chambre suivit par Riza. Temari se tourna vers Gaara et les yeux pleins de larmes lui dit :

-T'es content de toi, l'abruti ? Tu viens de détruire notre amitié avec tes conneries.

-J'y suis pour rien si votre amitié est si fragile.

-Fragile ? Tu rigole j'espère depuis qu'on ce connaît on c'était jamais disputé comme ça pas au point que la bande se dessoude. J'aurai mieux fait de te laissé crever dans la neige, hé, si j'avais su.

-Tu pense ce que tu dis ?

-T'as même pas idée de mon niveau de méchanceté lorsqu'on fait souffrir mes amies. J'vais faire de ta vie un enfer mon gars, alors pour ta survie reste ici le plus longtemps possible. Et ne t'approche plus de mes amies !


	20. Chapter 20: Le malaise

**Chapitre XX**

-Ne t'approche plus de mes amies !

-J'suis censé comprendre quoi ?

-Ca c'est ton problème.

-Tu parle pas comme ça à Gaara, Temari.

-Toi tu m'adresse même pas la parole le crétin. Je comprends même pas pourquoi Yori sors avec un mec comme toi. Comment une fille aussi mignonne et intelligente qu'elle, peut être attirée par toi ?

-Tu pousse un peu la Temi…

-Toi tu m'appelle pas comme ça c'est réservé à mes amies et à personne d'autres.

-Mais tes amies te parlent plus.

-Dans ce cas se sera personnes. Aller au revoir les nazes.

_Sur ces mots Temari laissa les garçons en plan et partit en direction de l'hôtel et monta à la chambre pour parler avec ses amies et pour essayer d'arranger les choses._

-Les filles, j'peut vous parler ?

-Si tu veux…

-Non, j'veux pas te voir dégage.

-Ecoute ma tite Yori j'vais t'expliquer.

-J'ai pas envie que tu t'explique et m'appelle pas comme ça.

-s'il te plaît Yori, écoute là au moins.

-Ok.

-En fait Gaara était blessé et il en a profité pour me faire parler. J'lui aurais jamais dit sinon, j'aurais jamais risqué notre amitié si précieuse pour moi.

-C'est vrai que ça te ressemble pas.

-Moi aussi j'tiens à vous les filles.

-OOOOOOH, la tite Yori est sentimentale..

-Arrêtez c'est pas drôle à cause de ça Shinji va me quittée.*au bord des larmes* Mais s'il le fessait j'crois que…

-Dit pas de sottises s'il fait ça on le tue. Pas vrai Temi ?

-Ouais, on le laissera pas te faire du mal.

-Merci les filles.

_Depuis cette fameuse dispute une semaine s'était écoulé et aucun des deux camps n'avait essayé de parler à l'autre. Surtout lorsque les filles virent les garçons en compagnie d'autres filles. Hiyori était devenue toute blanche à la vue de Shinji avec une autre fille à son bras, à telle point qu'elle en était tombée dans les pommes, et cela n'était pas passés inaperçu vu que son malaise avait déclenché un attroupement autour des filles. Et se fut sur les pistes le lendemain que Shinji se décida à aller parler à Hiyori en fessant attention de ne pas être vu de Temari._

-Hiyori…

-QUOI ?

-Euh, j'voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé hier pour que tant de monde se précipitent autours de vous ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Ben…

-Pour répondre à ta question commère, j'ai juste fait un malaise et les gens se sont inquiétés c'est tout. Mais au fait t'es pas avec ta copine la brune ?

-Ma copine brune ?

-Ouais, cette fille qui est tout le temps collé à toi.

-AH, elle. C'est pas ma copine c'est une fille qu'était en vacances avec ses copines et elles voulaient restés avec nous pendant la semaine ou elles étaient là. Mais elles sont parties hier soir de toute façon.

-Ben si tu dis. Bon j'te laisse.

-Attends, pourquoi ta fait un malaise hier ?

-D'après le médecin j'aurais pas assez de sommeil et je serais trop anxieuse. Mais bon j'y crois pas trop.

-T'as des problèmes Yori ?

-Non, mis à part que mon mec m'a larguée sinon ça va.

-Mais Yori j'ai jamais dit que j'voulais te quitter.

-…Ah bon ?

-Mais non.

-Ben pourquoi tu ma pas parler pendant tout ce temps alors ?

-Ben j'étais vexé parce que tu m'avais menti mais j'crois qu'au font t'as bien fait.

-Ah bon, mais j'tai mentis.

-Si tu m'avais pas mentis on serait pas devenue aussi proches et ont seraient pas ensemble.

-Tu pense ce que tu dis ?

-Ouais, Mi Amor.

-J'adore quand tu me donne des petits noms. C'est trop mignon..

-Moi c'est pas mignonne que j'te trouve.

-QUOI ?

-*Lui susurre à l'oreille*C'est sexy.

_Et Shinji et Hiyori fêtèrent leur retrouvailles en s'embrassant langoureusement._


	21. Chapter 21: Sentiments

**Chapitre XXI**

_Alors que Shinji et Hiyori ce soit remis en couple, Temari faisait toujours la gueule à Gaara (si on pouvait appelais ça faire la gueule), elle lui faisait vivre les pires moments de sa vie, cette semaine était vraiment sous tension lors des cours de ski, le prof est carrément partie dans un hôpital psychiatrique tellement ce groupe l'avait rendu fou en deux semaines. Ils avaient eu droit à un nouveau professeur, Hiyori et Shinji reprirent leurs anciennes habitudes, tandis que Roy se mit avec Gaara et Riza avec Temari._

-Je suis vraiment désolé Riza, s'avait l'air de marcher entre toi et Roy, et j'ai tout foutu en l'air, parce qu'un pauvre crétin m'a piégé ! Franchement sa m'énerve !

-T'inquiète, moi j'ten veux pas, en plus un jour où l'autre il allait bien apprendre la vérité. J'me demande vraiment comment Yori a réussi à se remettre avec Shinji.

-Ouai, il doit pas être rancunier longtemps celui-là, en tout cas elle a de la chance qu'il s'en foute qu'on leur ai menti.

-Ouai, elle en a vraiment de la chance, Roy m'a toujours pas pardonné, et pis je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me pardonner aussi, tempi. Les deux autres sont pas sympa, Roy est juste un dragueur NA !

-Boudes pas, c'est les mecs, on peut rien y faire.

-Franchement, encore heureux que j'ai des amis comme vous deux, sinon j'sais pas ce que je ferais.

-Ouaip, tiens on arrive.

_Temari et Riza descendirent, Shinji et Hiyori les attendait en se faisant pleins de bisous et câlin, il ne manquait plus que Gaara et Roy qui finirent par arriver (après avoir eu une « longue discussion » plutôt monologue de Roy)._

_Le nouveau prof se demandait comment l'ancien a pu devenir fou, ils étaient tout à fait normaux. Donc ils commencèrent à descendre, Gaara partit en premier, et Temi le suivi de près et l'empêchait à chaque fois de tourner, il commençais plus à contrôler ses skis et finit par se prendre un arbre._

-J'te l'avais dit que je me vengerais de ce que t'a fait, maintenant que vous êtes tous au courant, je vais te mener la vie dur sur les skis.

-…

-T'as perdu ta langue ?

-…

-Temari ! Arrête d'embêter Gaara, si tu es si doué au ski, tu n'as plus besoin de prendre des cours ! Si tu continus, je vais devoir te virer du cours ! Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Oui…

-Bien continuons alors. Je vais vous apprendre les parallèles…

_Tandis que le prof continuait d'expliquer ses leçons, Temari malgré qu'elle se soit fait réprimander par le prof, continua à penser de trouver de nouvelles idées pour mener la vie dur à Gaara. Mais elle ce fit interrompre par Hiyori :_

-Pourquoi persistes-tu à le martyriser ?

-Il n'avait pas qu'à tout raconter, même si elle était courte, à cause de lui on s'est disputé, et même si tu as retrouvé Shinji, Roy ne parle plus à Riri, et moi qui avait quand même réussi à me rapprocher un minimum de Gaara (même s'il m'a piégé pour faire ça) m'a énormément déçu.

-Je comprends mais au lieu de te mentir, tu devrais lui parler…

-Vous deux ! Arrêtez de discuter, vous déconcentrez tout le groupe dans votre bavardage !

-C'est vrai ! Vous, vous n'avez pas besoin de cours, mais il y en a qui eux ont besoin d'écouter. Fit Roy agacé.

-Sa va toi, rajoute pas ta pommes d'abord, j'arrive parfaitement à écouter moi ! Elle ne me dérange même pas dans leur discussion.

-C'est sûr, toi non plus t'en a pas besoin !

-Et alors, c'est pas bien dur de comprendre qu'il faut mettre ses deux skis bien parallèles !

-Mais arrêter de vous chamailler tout les deux, dire qu'il y a une semaine, on aurait cru que vous étaient un couple. Prenez exemple sur moi et Shinji.

- NON MERCI !

-Hé ho Roy, t'engueule pas ma copine ! Elle n'y est pour rien si t'es qu'un gamin, juste parce qu'elle nous a menti, vous vous faites la guerre. Mais le bon avantage, c'est qu'on a pu se rapprocher chacun des autres NAN !

-J'suis d'ac avec Shinji sur un point, t'engueule pas mon amie !

-Ho vous quatre, taisez vous bon sang, vous allez finir par créer une avalanche ! Allez on y va, et plus vite que ça !

_Et les groupe repartirent avec une tension à son plus haut point. Le prof, divisa le groupe en trois, quatre des six furent énervé par le choix des groupes, c'était toujours les même : Hiyori et Shinji Temari et Gaara et enfin Riza et Roy._

_Bien sur, les deux tourtereaux étaient toujours heureux d'être ensemble, Gaara s'enfichait éperdument, mais pas le reste._

_La première partie de la traversée fut étrangement silencieux, puis, ils prirent un nouveau moyen de montée ce qu'on nomme les « œufs », cela était bizarrement étroit : on pouvait y entrer qu'à deux, et même à deux, on était vraiment serré. Quand Temari, Riza, Gaara et Roy le virent, ils s'exclamèrent :_

-Mais j'peux pas rentrer avec ELLE dans ce truc, on va se tuer !

-Pour une fois qu'il a raison, j'veux y aller avec Temi, moi !

-En plus, ce truc est tellement vieux qu'il passe son temps à tomber en panne, je ne pourrais pas rester 2 heures à côté de lui !

-…

_-_Sa ne tombe jamais enpanne ! Et faites ce que je vous dites !

_Menacer de mourir à coups de bâton, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'écouter les ordres de leurs profs. Ils remontèrent les pistes dans ces œufs si étroit, pendant au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que plus rien, les œufs étaient en panne, et n'avaient pas l'air de marcher aussitôt._

-Voila ! J'avais raison ! Ces « œufs » pourris allaient tomber en panne ! S'exclama Temari.

-…

-Que vais-je faire aussi serrer avec cet abruti !

_Dans l'autre cabine où il y avait Hiyori et Shinji, ces deux là étaient plus que satisfait de cette panne et en profitèrent pour faire encore plus de câlin et de bisous._

_Tandis que dans la dernière cabine, Riza et Roy étaient instable d'être aussi proche, et maintenant d'être bloqué là._

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi il fallait que sa tombe sur nous (elle parle du groupe en général), pour les autres personnes ça ne tombait pas en panne !

-Tu vas arrêter de gueuler, j'suis pas sourd.

-J'me le demande bien, pas capable d'entendre les explications du prof, malgré le fait que deux élèves parlent !

-Non, il y en a une qui gueuler j'te ferais dire !

-Je comprends pas que je sois tombé sous le charme d'un coureur de jupon, hé oui, Yori m'a tout raconté, p'têtre que pour Shinji et Yori c'était sincère, mais jamais j'aurais pu penser que j'étais une de tes proies pour que tu gagnes ce parie stupide !

-Quoi ! Parce que tu crois que t'étais une proie, je les choisie bien mes proies, j'évite de prendre des idiotes pareilles qui oublient leur valise à la réception !

-Franchement, t'es vraiment nul ! *Commence à être en larme*

-Oui, parce qu'au début, j'ai vraiment flashé, j'me suis gouré, comment aimer une fille comme toi, j'me demandais comment tu pouvais être encore célib…

_*Paf*, une grosse marque rouge apparut sur la joue de Roy._

-Mais ça va pas ? T'es complètement dingue, qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

-*_En pleur*_ T'es vraiment pas sympa _*pleure*,_ j'te croyais vraiment mieux, snif, jamais j'aurais pu penser que tu dirais des choses pareilles_*pleure*._ Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis tombé amoureuse d'un gars comme toi _*pleure*_

_Silence_

« Elle est tom… Tombé a… a… amoureuse, c'est vrai qu'on pouvait ressembler à un couple, mais… Mais elle ne me l'a jamais dit »

_Après cette longue chamaillerie, les œufs se remettait en marche, et bousculait un « peu » les personnes à l'intérieur, Temari failli tomber sur Gaara (failli) qui allait devenir rouge pivoine d'être aussi proche du visage de Gaara, Hiyori et Shinji eux se virent obliger de faire un bisous (sur la bouche bien sur) à cause de la secousse, et Riza tomba sur Roy, après avoir déclaré qu'elle était amoureuse de ce dernier._


	22. Chapter 22: Arrivé raté

**Chapitre XXII**

Roy resta sans voix face à la déclaration bouleversante que lui avait annoncée Riza. Il contempla son visage angélique, puis, le cœur battant, saisit le menton de la jeune fille et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de sa partenaire, et susurra avant leur contact : « Moi aussi ! ». Puis il l'embrassa langoureusement pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

-De toutes façons, je nous trouvais tous idiots de se disputer comme ça sans aucune raison qui en valait le coup. *larme coule sur le visage* Quand je pense que je t'ai fait souffrir pour des bêtises pareilles !

-R…Roy…

-Ne dis rien. Je sais que je suis naïf de penser qu'un jour tu me pardonneras pour ce que nous avons fait.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Non. Evite de me pardonner d'emblée. Je ne le mérite pas.

-Si je suis amoureuse de toi, c'est bien parce que tu vaux quelque chose.

-*sourire* C'est vrai ?

-Oui. *l'embrasse* Et je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé ce que j'ai dit.

Du côté de Shinji et Hiyori, c'était embrassades à tout bout de champ. Si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'ils avaient raté l'arrivée, et qu'ils montaient encore plus haut, sans s'apercevoir que le monde autour d'eux existait encore.

-Tu as vu, ce sont les pistes fermées à cause des risques énormes d'avalanche.

-Ou ça ?

-Là, regarde.

-Ah. C'est magnifique de voir une neige si blanche.

-D'autant plus que nous sommes tout les deux. Profitons-en pour se kisser jusqu'à plus soif.

-Okay, BB

-Tu ne regretteras pas d'être avec moi.

-J'ai déjà dit le contraire ?

-Non, mais c'était pour faire plus genre.

-AAAh !

Temari descendit de l'œuf en écrasant bien Gaara au passage.

-Noan mais ! Les femmes d'abord, imbécile !

-…

-Dites-donc, vous deux, c'est moi ou vous êtes en train de vous embrasser ?

-*regarde Roy* Nous ? Pas du tout, tu as eu une hallucination. Pourquoi ?

-*Regarde riza* Parfaitement, pourquoi aurai-je embrassé cette mochetée ?

-Allez, ne vous cachez pas derrière votre petit doigt, je sais ce qui se trame derrière tout ça.

-Pas du tout ! C'était une Ha-lu-ci-na-tion !

-Ce n'est pas plus une hallucination que quand je vois Shinji embrasser Hiyori, pas vrai, Yorii ? Elle est ou, celle-là ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Monsieur le prof, Yori s'est perdue au bras du bouffon de service, j'ai peur pour elle !

-Désolé, mademoiselle Temari, mais ce n'est pas dans mes fonctions d'assurer les arrières de chacun.

-Je peux aller les chercher ? Allez, s'il vous plaît !

-Humpf ! C'est difficile de te refuser quelque chose, à toi. D'accord, mais à une seule condition : tu va être accompagnée.

-Tout le monde sauf…

-GAARA ! Va avec elle !

-Non mais je rêve, encore lui que je me coltine !

-…

-Bon, mademoiselle Temari, Gaara, prenez le prochain œuf et allez chercher vos amis. Je vous attends en bas des pistes.

-Ca veut aussi dire que je vais devoir me taper les pistes avec lui. *regard noir* NIARK NIARK personne ne dit qu'il va arriver à nos côtés en bas.

-…

-Vite ! Vite ! Allez, dépêchez-vous de rentrer là-dedans.

-Meuh ! on dirai que la taille des œufs rétrécit à vue d'oeuil. Tellement que je suis trop serrée avec ce gros tas !


	23. Chapter 23: Ptite trève mais toute ptite

**Chapitre XXIII**

_Temari et Gaara étaient donc dans l'œuf partis à la recherche de leurs amis, lorsqu'une tempête de vent se leva soudainement et fis tanguer l'œuf à telle point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait se détacher. Les secousses étaient tellement fortes que Temari prise de panique mis sa main dans celle de Gaara sans même s'en rendre compte. Cela surpris Gaara puis il se rappela se que lui avait dit Temari lorsqu'ils étaient seuls à l'hôpital et qu'il lui avait fait croire qu'il allait mourir._

_-Ils ont dit que je n'aurai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. _

_-…*pleure* Et moi qui n'ai fait que cracher sur toi pendant tout ce temps, je me sens conne, tout d'un coup. *prends Gaara dans ses bras et murmure à son _oreille* mais, finalement, je t'aime bien.

_Mais il se rappela aussi de tout se que lui avait dit Temari lorsqu'il avait trahis leur secret et que les filles s'étaient disputées, cette façon agressive de lui parler parce qu'il avait fait du mal à ses amies, il ne l'oubliera jamais, il s'en voudrait toujours d'avoir fait une chose aussi abject, mais il était bien trop fier pour le lui dire._

_-J'y suis pour rien si votre amitié est si fragile._

_-Fragile ? Tu rigole j'espère depuis qu'on ce connaît on c'était jamais disputé comme ça pas au point que la bande se dessoude. J'aurai mieux fait de te laissé crever dans la neige, hé, si j'avais su._

_-Tu pense ce que tu dis ?_

_-T'as même pas idée de mon niveau de méchanceté lorsqu'on fait souffrir mes amies. J'vais faire de ta vie un enfer mon gars, alors pour ta survie reste ici le plus longtemps possible. Et ne t'approche plus de mes amies !_

_Il s'en voulait et il ne lui avouerait jamais mais il resserra quand même l'étreinte sur la main de Temari qui était plus que paniqué. Ils restèrent comme ça main dans la main un long moment, puis lorsque les secousses s'arrêtèrent enfin Temari remarqua qu'elle tenait la main de Gaara et que celui-ci refermait son étreinte sur la sienne et Temari eu une réaction bien à elle envers Gaara._

-Non mais dit, tu va lâcher ma main abruti que t'es !

-Mais c'est toi qu'a pris ma main, parce que t'avais peur.

-Peur moi ? C'a m'étonnerais j'ai pas peur…

-Tiens, l'œuf va se décroché on dirait.

-QUOI ? Arrête c'est pas drôle.

-J'arrête si t'avoue que tu as peur que l'œuf se détache.

-*Marmonne* Oui, j'ai peur qu'il se détache.

-Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu ?

-J'ai dit que oui j'avais peur qu'il se détache.

_Gaara était en train d'embêté gentiment Temari lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils venaient d'arrivés._

-Dit moi ma puce tu sais où on est ?

-Mais oui BB, t'inquiète, on est juste plus haut que les autres. Mais c'est pas grave au moins on sera tranquille tu crois pas ?

-Ouais ta raison ma belle.*l'embrasse* Mais tu sais je skis pas aussi bien que toi ou tes amies.

-Mais ça va aller j'suis là si t'as un problème j't'aide et puis mes amies comme tu dis c'est aussi les tiennes maintenant.

-Tu sais on a encore du mal…

-J'sais elles sont très protectrice avec moi, mais c'est parce qu'on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps, qu'on est comme des sœurs.

-C'est à ce point là ?

-Ouais et toi t'es pas proches des garçons ?

-Si très, nous aussi on est inséparables.

-Ben tu vois, mais quand les filles te connaîtront mieux, ça ira mieux tu verras, t'inquiète pas BB.

-T'as peut être raison ma belle.

-Mais oui, au fait t'as du mal à me trouver un surnom, j'me trompe ?

-Ben non, ta raison.

-J'ai toujours raison.^^

_Pendant que Shinji et Hiyori étaient en train de discutés ils virent un couple en train de se chamaillés et se mirent à rigolés lorsqu'ils virent que le couple en question était Temari et Gaara, enfin surtout Temari qui gueulait sur Gaara qui lui s'en fichait éperdument._

-Enfin vous voilà, vous deux ! Pourquoi vous ne faite jamais comme tout le monde ?

-Ben on était tellement occupés à s'embrasser qu'on à raté l'arrêt.^^ Tu m'en veux Temi ?

-Oui, parce qu'à cause de vous j'ai eu droit à cet abruti comme escorte pour venir vous cherchez.

-Et c'était bien ?^^

-Non pas là, non.-_-*

-Tu m'en veux vraiment Temi.T.T

-Mais non ma p'tite Yori. Mais la prochaine fois faite gaffe, hein ?

-Promis ! Pas vrai BB on fera attention.

-J'te le promet ma Belle.

-Tiens ta utilisé deux fois le même à la suite.

-Ben ouais, parce que j'ai décidé de t'appeler comme ça.

-^^*elle l'embrasse*

_Et pendant ce temps Temari gueulait toujours sur Gaara. Vive l'amitié, hein !_


	24. Chapter 24: Cours particulier

**Chapitre XXIV**

Ils discutèrent un moment entre chaque baiser de Hiyori et Shinji, puis décidèrent de descendre les pistes (après un coup de Téléphone de Riza qui s'impatientait de terminer le cours pour rester avec Roy). Temari et Hiyori descendirent en première suivi de Gaara et Shinji. Toutes les 5 minutes Hiyori demandait à Temari de s'arrêter pour regarder Shinji :

-Arrête toi, je veux regarder mon BB, il fait des progrès, tu trouves pas ?

-J'ai pas envie de m'tourner il y a des tire-au-flanc.

-Tu parles pas de mon BB j'espère ?

-A ton avis ?

D'un coup Gaara se prit un arbre.

-Sa va, sa va ? Hein ?*Elle remarque qu'il va bien* Mais t'es con, tu sais pas tourner ou quoi ? Abruti, tu vois bien qu'à cause de toi on est en retard

Pendant que Temari était en train d'engueuler Gaara, Shinji tomba sur le ventre et se mit à rouler sur lui-même. Mais Hiyori l'arrêta dans sa chute

-C'est bon la course est finie, on s'arrête mon BB.

-Finalement j'suis bien content que tu sache skier, ma belle.

-Je sais mon BB ^^

Puis ils reprirent leur descente qui ce passait PRESQUE sans encombres, à part Temari qu'essayait de tuer Gaara. Hiyori et Shinji, eux, skié en se tenant par le bâton.

Arrivé en bas, Gaara était presque mort, alors il alla à l'hôpital et le cours reprit.

Riza et Roy parlèrent pendant tout le long du cours si bien que le professeur leur fit passer les exercices en premier, bien réussi de Riza et raté de Roy.

-Dit Riza, tu pourras me faire des cours particulier ?

-Oui mon amour. Si tu veux on y va tout de suite, on aura qu'à pique-niquer sur les pistes. Pique-niquer pour manger, n'est-ce pas ?

-A quoi tu fais allusion ?

« Sa va il a rien compris »

-A rien laisse tomber.

Ils partirent sur les pistes.

-Essaie de combattre ta peur en reprenant le tire-fesse. Tu me fais confiance ?

-tant que je suis avec toi, j'suis sur de ne pas me prendre un mur

-Oui, l'ancien prof avait pas l'air net.

-Ouai, il faisait les yeux doux à Hiyori d'après Shinji.

Et ils prirent le tire-fesse sans problème notable. Même si Roy préférait ne pas mettre le siège sous ses fesses car il jugeait la difficulté trop grande, c'est pour plus facilement partir en se lâchant par la main au lieu d'enlever le siège de ses fesses. Arrivé en haut, il fut pris d'une subite envie d'embrasser tendrement Riza afin de la remercier pour lui avoir fait combattre ses phobies. Mais au lieu de cela, il se mit à sourire, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses. Elle entama alors un monologue incompréhensible pour expliquer à Roy ce qui n'allait pas dans sa démarche lorsqu'il skiait.

-Tu vois, tu es trop crispé sur tes skis, laisse-toi glisser, emporter sur la neige, laisse tes skis à leurs émotions.

-quoi ?

-Bon, descends cette piste en me suivant.

-Ah ! D'accord !

-bon, allez !

Ils descendirent tranquillement la piste, quand Riza s'arrêta et Roy lui rentra dedans et descendirent encore plus bas l'une ancrée dans l'autre. A la fin, Riza regarda d'un regard noir Roy, puis se mit à rire. Ils rirent ensembles pendant un temps infini, puis reprirent l'exercice et Riza insista pour qu'ils recommencent leur périple jusqu'à ce que Roy réussisse une descente de pente parfaite.

-Haha ! tu as pris tout un après-midi pour si peu ! haha ! Bon, on rentre ?

-Oui… M… Ma chérie.

- ?

-Euh…

-Bon, allez, on rentre, mon amour?

-D'accord.

Pendant ce temps, Hiyori et Shinji étaient en train de s'embrasser gentiment. Temari les regardaient, mais n'avisait pas de partir car Hiyori voulait rester avec elle.

-Bon. C'est pas tout, mais j'ai passer tout un après midi à vous regarder faire des câlins et des bisous et regarder les nuages. J'y vais.

-Mais, Temi, tu vas où ?

-Je vais pas te le dire, non plus.

-Tu veux pas rester avec moi et mon BB ?

-Noan ! Je veux pas, j'ai quelqu'un… Euh ! Quelque chose à faire.

-bon benh, vas-y, puisque tu veux pas rester avec Shin et moi, puisque tu nous rejette, et benh va là ou tu veux aller ! Mon BB, tu as vu comme elle est méchante ?

-J'me d'mande bien ce qu'elle peut bien faire sans nous.

-Rien, ouais, t'as raison. Comme le reste du monde, d'ailleurs.


	25. Chapter 25: Découverte intéressante

**Chapitre XXV**

Temari « abandonna » les deux amoureux qui passèrent leur temps à s'embrasser, pour aller voir Gaara à l'hôpital.

Elle arriva devant la chambre de Gaara, toqua et entra sans la réponse de ce dernier.

-Comment sa va ?

-…

-Bon, sa veut dire que sa va mieux.

-…

-allez, cause un peu, idiot, ou je t'achève !

-Ah…

-c'est bien, au moins j'ai la certitude que tu as une langue, même si des fois je me demande.

-…

-Tu recommence ! connard *le frappe* cause !

-… J'ai rien à dire.

-Benh, fais au moins semblant de m'écouter, salopard !

-Tu m'aimes toujours autant.

-quoi ? MOI ? Noan ! Mais tu rêves, pauvre naze !

-…

-T'es vraiment un abruti !

-Pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ?

-Ah… C'est vrai… (en son for intérieur : vite, trouver quelque chose, viiite !)

-… ?

-Euh… Je suis venue pour te dire que… QUE C'EST L'ANNIV' DE MA COPINE AUJOURD'HUI ALORS QUE TU POUVAIS V'NIR.

-Ah…

-ça va être géant, elle aura p'tet pas le courage de détacher sa bouche de celle de son copain pour souffler les bougies, mais voilà, quoi !

-Elle n'aura qu'à agiter les mains.

- ? T'as de l'humour depuis quand, toi ?

-…

-*claque en pleine figure* CAUSE ! JE T'AI POSE UNE QUESTION.

-Non, je réfléchis. Il y aura de l'alcool ou pas ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je deviens fou quand je bois ne serait-ce qu'un verre.

-(Temari en son for intérieur : très intéressant NIARK NIARK NIARK) Non, non, pas du tout, et je veillerai à ce que tu n'avales que de l'eau potable.

-Ah…

- ?

-Merci.

-Attends un peu, tu as de l'humour, tu es poli… *Je vois que mon « régime à la Temari » marche à merveille sur toi.

-…

Temari fit semblant de le frapper, mais au lieu de ça, elle lui caressa le visage.

-Idiot ! Tu vas avoir des problèmes… Je te tuerai, tu vas voir !

Roy proposa à Riza de l'inviter dans un restaurant, très connu, dont il avait entendu parler, ce qu'elle acquiesça d'un sourire, parce qu'elle avait faim.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant le plus branché de la région, et s'installèrent à une table dont la nape rouge évoquait les cheveux de Gaara.

-Tu es magnifique, ce soir.

- ? Mais, je n'ai pas changé !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai !

-Mais, tu t'embellit toi aussi, de jour en jour, d'heures en heures, de minutes en minutes, de secondes en secondes, de…

-D'accord, c'est bon, tu veux quoi ?

-Y'à que des trucs qui sont bizarre comme « canard lamé accompagné de graines de sésame trempés dans du miel d'orgeat. »

-Mais ce sont des trucs excellents !

-QUOI ? Je préfère vraiment le nutella !

-Mouais. Vu le gabarit, on peut le deviner.

-Ah ! Cool !

-Quoi encore !

-Benh il y a un menu enfant avec des frites !

-^^'

-Je rigooooole !

-Ah. J'espère bien. Et si on prenait du homard ? C'est marqué « l'assiette des amoureux : un mélange subtil de homard frais et de gambas mélangées dans la sauce margarine. La spécialité du chef. » T'es partante ?

-Euh… OUI !

-Bon, et après on va à l'anniv' de ta copine.

-Oui !


	26. Chapter 26: Joyeux anniversaire

**Chapitre XXVI**

Temari était à l'affut, stressée, cherchant à faire de ce jour le plus bel anniversaire de Hiyori. Tout était bien mis en place, même le piège, il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre les invités. Elle disposa la table de sorte que Hiyori soit face à son amoureux, mais loin d'elle, et que Roy et Riza soient assez proches pour s'embrasser. Elle réparti les bonbons par couleurs, car elle adorait associer les couleurs, surtout dans les vêtements.

-Salut salut, la lâcheuse !

-…

-Toi, t'as trop passé de temps avec Gaara.

-C'est bon, mon BB, on va pas faire la gueule.

-Je mets de la musique !

-SALUT !

-Dites, mais on dirait que vous avez oublié l'anniversaire !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Apparemment, Riza a mangé !

-Oui, c'est ce que je vois, oui !

-Bon, nous sommes presque au complet.

-quoi ? Gaara aussi vient ?

-T'es super, Temi, t'as réussi à le faire sortir de son lit d'hopital pour venir s'amuser.

-T'en fais, ça partait vraiment d'un sentiment égoïste !

-bon, allez, on s'amuse !

Ils se mirent à danser sur les tables, à foutre le bordel, à se jeter des confettis les uns sur les autres, à défiler comme des idiots devant les autres en se la pétant, puis Gaara arriva.

-Saluuuu ! T'es qui, toi ?

-…

-Salut, l'idiot !

-Bon, si on se mettait en place pour manger ?

-Tu penses vraiment qu'à HIPS ! Manger, ma Riri.

-Je sais, Roy, mais toi tu as bu !

-Viens, on va s'assoir là ou Temi nous montre !

-HIPS ! Mon BB, tu m'aide à souffler les bougiHIPS les bougies ?

-HIPS ! Mais il y aHIPS mais il y a deux gâteaux !

-HIPS ! C'est pour ça ! HIPS !

Tout le monde se mit à chanter la chanson légendaire, avec quelques hoquets par-ci par-là.

-Gaara, tu veux boire. DE L'EAU, BIEN SUR !

-… Oui, s'il te plaît.

-Bon, MAIS TENDS MOI TON VERRE, IDIOT !

-…

-Tiens, bois.

-çaHIPS ça a HIPS bon goût HIPS ! Re-sert moi ! HIPS !

-Tiens !

-Mon BB, tu as vu, il y a des Riza et des Roy partout ! Whaa ! Super ! Y'a aussi des Shinji en plus, Salut, les Shinji ! JE VOUS AIIIIIIME !

-Oé HIPS !hahahahahahaha ! Je suisHIPS je suis fatigué.

-dormez bien, les Shinji !

Shinji s'endormit sur les genoux de sa copine, qui à son tour s'endormit aussi.

-T-t-t'a vu, Roy, maintenant qu'ils sont tous endormis, HIPS ! On s'envoit en l'air ! HIPS !

-OU-ou-OUAIS ! HIPS ! Et après on va dormir toute la n-n-nuit !

-OUAIS ! MAUH ! On peut pas dormir avant ?

-HIPS ! Bonne idée !

-Et voilà, ils se sont endormis, Gaara.

-O-O-ouais ! HIPS !

-Héhé. Alors, tu as des secrets ?

-Je-je te dirai pas que j-j'ai j-j-jamais HIPS eu de petite copine .

-Non, d'accord, ne me le dis pas.

-Et-et-et que c'est bi-bi-bien de faire marner les autres en faisant le silancieuHIPS le silencieux !

-Bon, allez, dis-moi un secret !

-N-n-n-non ! Je te dirai pHIPS je te dirai pas que je crois au père noel et je lui demande toujours de m'amené la fille à qui je pense.

-Ah. Et à qui tu penses en ce moment ?

-Je pense à …

Gaara s'endormit avant de lui répondre. Elle le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre, pour qu'il passe une bonne nuit, et lui embrassa le front avant de murmurer à l'oreille de l'endormi : « passe une bonne nuit, avant de devenir mon esclave. JE… t'…», Temari…


	27. Chapter 27: Plan à caser

**Chapitre XXVII**

_Les deux couples étaient endormit dans le restaurant et au bout d'un moment un serveur vînt leur annoncer la fermeture et qu'ils devaient partir._

_Shinji et Hiyori se réveillèrent mais pas sans mal, quand a Riza et Roy c'est même pas la peine de comparés. Ils avaient tellement tous bus qu'ils ne savaient même plus à quel étage se trouvait leurs chambres._

-Dit Riri elleHIPS est où notre chambre ?

-Ben attendHIPS là. Euh non là ou peut être là.

-Oh là les filles vous êtes complètements soûle. HIPS

-Ben nous aussHIPS Roy.

-Hihi Yoriiii, t'arrive pas à marché.

-Te moque pas j'vais prendre l'air.

-EH, mais non tu sors pas seul mon cœur.

-C'est un ordre ? Ben viens avec moi si tu veux.

-Ouai, bonne idée on y va tous.

_Et c'est vers 3 heures du matis qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur les pistes comme les quatre idiots complètement bourrés qu'ils étaient. Roy et Riza se mirent sans même savoir pourquoi à faire une bataille de boule de neige. Quand à Shinji et Hiyori ils étaient allongés dans la neige en train de discutés._

-Ma chérie tu sais pas visée.^^

-Ah, ouais et ben prend sa mon Amour pour voir. Oups*vise carrément à 10 km de Roy*Hihi désolé.

-Tu vois quand j'dis que tu sais pas visée.

-Mais euh…t'es pas gentil.

-Mais t'es trop marrante quand t'as trop bu ma Chérie.

Du côté de Shinji et Hiyori.

-Diiit Mon BB !

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Quand on serra majeurs tu m'épouseras ?^^

-Bien sûr.

-Promis ?

-Promis mon Cœur.

-Youpiiii !

-Ben qu'est ce que t's Yori ?

-Ben Shin a dit que quand on aura l'âge on se mariera.

-C'est vrai Shinji ?

-Ben ouai, puisque j'le pense. J'ai vraiment envie de finir ma vie avec Mon Cœur.

-C'est trop mignon.

-Ben nous aussi on se mariera pas vrai Riza ?^^

-Evidemment, c'est normal pour des gens qui s'aiment.

-En parlant d'aimer faut faire quelque chose pour Temi et Gaa.

-Comment t'as appelé Gaara, Yori ?

-Ben Gaa.

-C'est normal parce qu'avec les filles on donne toujours des surnoms à se qu'on apprécie.

-En gros à nos amis, hein Riri.

-Merci ta finie ma phrase Yori.^^

-C'est parce qu'on ce complète. Mais pour en revenir aux deux autres il faut qu'on les mettent ensemble.

-Ta raison Mon cœur

-Mais comment on va faire et puis on sait même pas se qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre Yorii.

-Tiens tu m'appelle par mon diminutif, Roy ?

-Euh…

-Mais c'est cool, sa veut dire qu'on est amis pour de vrai.^^

-Ca t'embête pas Shinji que j'appelle ta copine par son surnom ?

-Ben non puisqu'elle en a un exprès pour ça et puis moi j'appelle la tienne Riri alors tu vois.

-Ah bon c'est vrai ma Chérie.

-Ben ouais ça t'embête mon Amour ?

-Non pas du tout, bon Yori t'as une idée ?

-ben il faudrait qu'on s'arrange à les rapprochés discrètement.

-Genre ?

-Genre, en ski, faut s'arranger avec le prof pour pas qu'il change les groupe comme ça au moins ils sont ensemble.

-Et on peut aller déjeuner chacun de notre côté le midi et les laissés tout les deux ?

-J'pense que Temi préférera manger seule le midi plutôt qu'avec Gaa.

-T'as raison Yori.

-Bon alors on fait quoi ?

-On trouvera bien le moment venus, on rentre ?

-OUAIS !

Et nos deux petits couples rentrèrent à leur hôtel après s'être mis d'accord pour casé Temari et Gaara ensemble. La suite promet d'être intéressante.^^


	28. Chapter 28: Tentative exaspérante

**Chapitre XVIII**

Le réveil fut difficile pour tout le monde (sauf Temari bien sur qui n'avait pas bu). Ils avaient tous la gueule de bois, et un énorme mal de tête qui mi les deux couples de mauvaises humeur surtout Hiyori avec son super caractère de cochon. Les cours de ski furent difficiles, même pour deux des trois championnes de ski acrobatique. En fait seule Temari était vraiment satisfaite de sa soirée : elle pourrait faire de Gaara sont esclave, mais ce dont elle ne savait pas encore, c'était le plan des deux couples qui voulaient la caser avec Gaara. Bien sur, la matinée fut difficile pour tenter de commencer leur « mission ». Mais, après avoir « bien » skié et s'être rafraichi en tombant toute les 5 min dans la neige, ils allèrent manger, mais par leur plus grande surprise, ils virent Temari se mettre en face de Gaara :

-Mais ! Elle a de la fièvre, elle s'est mise d'elle-même avec Gaara !

-T'as raison, il va falloir enquêter !

-BB, comment veut tu enquêter sur ce qui c'est passé hier soir, alors qu'on était bourré ?

-C'est vrai, t'as raison mon Trésor

-J'ai une idée ! Il y a qu'à épier leur conversation ! P'têtre qu'on aura des indices !

-Essayons !

Les deux couples s'approchèrent de Temari et Gaara en toute discrétion : ils s'avançaient vers eux avec un pot de fleur sur la tête pour Hiyori, un buisson sur tout le corps pour Riza, les deux autres eux s'étaient déguisés en serveur : l'un portait très maladroitement les plateaux, et l'autre porté une passoire sur la tête (bin il faut faire avec les moyens du bord)

Roy n'étant pas doué, finit par glisser juste devant le couple à mettre en place. Etant donné qu'il ne sait pas tombé avec un plateau dans les mains, il tomba la tête la première puisqu'il leva ses bras pour éviter de faire tomber le plateau, mais bien sur le plateau de thé, de café et de chocolat chaud tomba sur sa tête ce qui le brula, puis il renversa la table deTemari et Gaara qui le regardèrent pendant 10 minutes ce demandant qui est ce, il avait une ressemblance avec l'autre crétin de Roy, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'identifier le serveur qu'un blond l'embarqua pour le déposer dans la cuisine, le temps qu'il se réveille. Puis il alla « prendre la commande » de Temari et Gaara :

-Que désirez vous ?

-On nous a déjà pris la commande.

-Hein ?

-Oui, mais c'est vrai que l'autre nul a tout renversé sur sa tête, donc on doit la reprendre, Gaara, tu veut la même chose ?

-…

-Je te conseil de causer, j'ai un chantage de choix !

« Hum , intéressant, finalement Roy t'as bien fait de te gaméler, et puis c'était marrant »

-Bon, moi je prends un thé vert, et toi *puis dit d'un air sadique* et cause mon gars.

-Un chocolat chaud

-Bin voila quand tu veux ! Et vous ! C'esr bon on veut plus rien vous pouvez partir prendre la commande à d'autre personnes !

-Ha oui désolé…

-Et bin que des débutants, l'un qui ce casse la gueule et l'autre qui joue le pot de colle !

-Dis, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ressemblent à Roy et Shinji ?

-Bin c'est peut être des jumeaux, et pis on s'en fout, personne va devoir nous déranger.

-…

-Bon, dis moi, est ce que t'ai…

-Voici votre commande !

-Merci, vous au moins savez serv…

Et splash, Shinji renversa le café sur la combi de Temari, ce qui l'énerva.

-MAIS VOUS ETES PIRE QUE L'AUTRE, LUI AU MOINS RENVERSE TOUT SUR LUI !

-Désolé…

Et il partit en courant de peur de finir ses jours à l'hopital.

-Voila, j'suis pourri dis donc.

-Tiens

Gaara lui passa un torchon.

-Merci, mais je crois que la tâche va pas disparaître avec ça.

-Ha…

-Bin oui, et depuis quand il y a ce pot de fleur et ce buisson, j'ai la vaste impression qu'ils marchent.

-…

-Tiens revoila l'autre serveur pas dégourdie, il a l'air dans les vapes. Dites monsieur, votre abruti colllègue m'a salie, je devrait être remboursée !

-Désolé…*Il s'approcha de la table, mais ne remarquant pas le « buisson se prit les pieds dedans et tomba en enlevant la couverture de Riza, et la sienne en même temps.

-QUOI ! ROY ET RIZA ! MAIS, VOUS NOUS EPIE DEPUIS LE DEBUT !

-Oups, on a foiré notre coups.

Et ils s'enfuirent à leur tour, laissant Hiyori seule.


	29. Chapter 29: Enfermé

**Chapitre XXIX**

Enervée de voir tant de bêtises, Temari entraîna Gaara et parti en direction de l'hôtel.

-On les suit, BB ?

-D'accord, ma belle, on les suit, mais discrètement.

-Les moins discrets, ce sont Roy et Riri, alors, t'en fait, à nous deux, ça va marcher, surtout que j'ai un plan.

-Je te suivrai partout ou tu iras, ma belle.

Temari laissa entrer Gaara dans sa chambre pour négocier quelques petites choses.

-Je m'en fous, ta gueule, écoute-moi ! Je veux que tu rendes le professeur dingue, que tu le fasse aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique et que tu nous trouves un sapin de noël.

-… Quel est le rapport ?

-Il n'y en a pas, mais, je veux un sapin de noël. Alors débrouilles-toi. Bon, il est tard. Je me demande bien ce que font les autres, à part, évidemment, prendre un malin plaisir à nous espionner.

Shinji et Hiyori entrèrent discrètement dans la chambre d'hôtel, prirent la clef qui séparait la chambre du couloir et, toujours aussi discrètement, s'embrassèrent. Shinji fut pris de pulsions subites et ferma la porte avec une violence sans commun, et enferma Temari et Gaara seuls, dans la chambre.

-PUTAIN ! Qui c'est les connards qui nous ont démontés la porte. Gaara ! Aide-moi à ouvrir cette porte, bon sang, remues-toi !

La porte restait bloquée, et Temari réalisa le pire : elle était enfermée dans une chambre à un lit avec un enfoiré.

-Tu vois, mon BB, mes plans fonctionnent toujours bien.

-Mais… Au fait, comment vous allez faire pour dormir ?

-Euh…

-Héhé, vous n'avez qu'à venir squatter chez nous.

-Si tu insistes, mon BB.

-Bon, je vais tout faire pour que tu sois parfaitement bien installée, ma belle.

-Tant que je suis près de toi, qu'importe le reste, je suis bien.

-Euh… Ca veut dire quoi, en français ?

-Ca veut dire que Roy et moi en avons marre et que nous avons besoin de sommeil.

-Riri ? Roy ! Tu as vu, mon BB, ils sont pas partis bien loin.

-C'est ce que je vois, ma belle.

-Moi, je dors dans le lit de Roy !

-Et moi je vais avec Shin ! ^^

-Mais… Au fait, pourquoi on fait ça ?

-Parce qu'elle a enfermé Gaa et Temi ensembles.

-Ah ! Bonne idée !

-Mais, vu le caractère de chien enragé de Temi, je peut pas vous garantir du résultat.

-Benh, si. Si ça se trouve, elle l'aura tué.

-Shin, chéri, je veux dormir tout près, collée à toi.

-Je n'en demandais pas mieux, de toutes façons.

-Royounet, tu veux pas venir avec moi au restaurant, j'ai faim.

-Oui, ma Riri, je veux bien. Mais après, dodo !

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, les uns en direction du restaurant, les autres en direction du lit.

Temari avait déjà éparpillé des affaires sur le sol afin que Gaara puisse dormir assez confortablement.

-tiens, voilà ton lit. On partage les couvertures. (en son for intérieur : « ouin ! moi qui avais l'habitude de dormir avec quatres couvertures ! »)

-… Ah.

-Ferme les volets, en attendant.

-…

-Bon. Je te préviens, je bouge beaucoup, alors ne te plains pas si tu entends le lit crisser.

-ah.

Temari s'installa sur son lit, et Gaara fit de même.

-Temari…

-Quoi, encore ?

-Tu peux me tenir la main, j'arrive pas a dormir sinon.

-Rhooo ! T'es un gros bébé ! *prends sa main* C'est bon ? Je te préviens, demain, après le cours, je veux m'amuser comme une folle. Et je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

- … Pourquoi ?

-Benh pour porter la luge, idiot !

-Ah…

-Bonne nuit.

-Dors bien, Temari…


	30. Chapter 30: Journée d'enfer pour Gaara

**Chapitre XXX**

Dans la nuit, Hiyori se recroquevillait sur Shinji, qui la serrait dans ses bras. Roy poussait Riza pour avoir de la couverture, et celle-ci se débattait car elle rêvait qu'on lui fesait des chatouilles. Roy manqua de se prendre un pied dans la figure. Il se leva et alla sur le lit de Gaara pour dormir normalement. Puis, il se senti seul alors il décida de rapprocher le lit de Gaara au lit De Riza et s'endormit.

-DEBOUT ! MOU DU BULBE !

-*râle* …

-Allez, on passe par la fenêtre pour sortir.

-Pourquoi on l'a pas fait hier ?

-Parce que on a fermé les volets, tout simplement.

-… ah.

-Bon, range ce tas, et sors avec moi.

- ?

-EUH ! Rejoins-moi dehors ! ET PRENDS LA LUGE !

Roy se réveilla et regarda Riza qui était totalement en diagonale. Il regarda le visage angélique de sa petite copine, sourit, et lui caressa les cheveux. Puis, il parti se préparer. Shinji fut réveillé par les grognements de Riza qui ronfle. Il réveilla doucement sa copine en l'embrassant. Elle le pris dans ses bras et ils se câlinèrent pendant un bon moment avant d'aller se préparer à leur tour. Ils furent surpris quand ils virent Gaara et Temari sur la piste de ski.

-Comment vous avez fait pour sortir de votre trou ? Vous êtes des magiciens, c'est ça ? Allez, avouez, je me disai bien que vous étiez zarb !

-Non, on est passé par la fenêtre.

-Ah ! Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas partis avant ?

-Je vais me tuer à vous le répéter…

-OOOHHH ! OUUUUIIII !

-Je vais me tuer à vous le répéter, mais nous sommes pas partis parce qu'on avait fermé les volets. Merci Roy, hein, pour ton amitié sincère !

-Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas rouverts ?

-Parce qu'on étaient fatigués.

-Bon, bon, les enfants, c'est l'heure de faire cours.

Le cours se passa sans encombres, sauf que le professeur avait skié sur du sable et s'était cassé la gueule. L'après-midi, Temari kidnappa Gaara en plein repas avec ses amis pour le faire monter avec elle dans la montagne.

-Allez, bouge ! C'est pas une petite luge de rien du tout qui va faire qu'un gaillard comme toi va être aussi lent !

-…

-Tu cause ou je te pousse et tu tombe tout le long et après tu retourne à l'hopital !

-Ah… Oui.

-Allez !

Arrivés en haut, Temari obligea Gaara à faire la poule pendant la descente, puis se plaça derrière lui.

-Je pousse fort, j'espère qu'entre temps tu te fera éjecter !

-Cot cot ?

-Mais je t'ai pas dit de commencer ! Bon, fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien ! YOOUUUUUPIIIIII !

-COOT COT CODEK ?

-c'est parfait, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Si On te parle, tu dois répondre quoi ?

-Hihan !

-C'est bien, t'as bien appris ta leçon !

Temari s'accrocha à lui pendant la descente, et arrivés en bas, ils croisèrent Hiyori et Shinji qui étaient encore en train de s'embrasser.

-Tiens, c'est Temi !

-Hé ! Mais tu as vu ! Elle a fait de la luge avec Gaara ! Tu as vu, mon cœur ?

-Oui ^^ Ils ont du faire des choses pendant la nuit !

-Alors, Gaara, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Hihan !

-quoi ?

-Il a rien dit, laissez-le moi…

-T'as dit quoi ?

-EUH ! Laissez-le, il est en train de cuver son vin !

-Bon, puisque on t'embêtes tant, moi, je vais avec Shin ailleurs qu'ici !

-C'est ça ! Du vent !

-…

-C'est un gentil toutou le petit Gaara. Allez, fait léchouille ! C'est bien, t'aura un susucre !

-… Moui.

-quoi ! Arrête de faire la gueule ou je te fais faire le… BONNE IDEE ! Va chercher le bâton, et à quatre pattes, ça va de soi ! Et un chien, ça aboie !

-…

-Et tu iras aussi faire les boutiques pour noël, tant qu'à faire. Moi, je vais aussi au centre ville, on se rejoint devant l'hôtel ! et gare à toi si tu fuies !

Chapitre XXXI

Gaara et Temari partirent donc chacun de leurs côtés pour faire les boutiques de noël pour leurs amis avec la liste que Temari lui avait donné.

-Bon qu'est ce que je vais acheter à Gaara pour noël ? Un vêtement ? Non. Euh…Une montre.

Temari se dirigea vers le rayon des montres et en choisi une parmi plusieurs modèles et prit une montre en or blanc et demanda à la vendeuse si elle pouvait la voir.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous aidez ?

-Oui, je voudrais voir cette montre en or blanc pour homme.

-Ah d'accord, c'est pour votre petit ami ?

-Euh…non, mais ça vous regarde pas !

-Pardon, excusez mon indiscrétion, voilà la montre.

-Hum, elle me plaît bien, j'la prends.

-Très bien, vous voulez un paquet cadeau ?

-Euh, oui merci.

-Voilà, ça vous fera 1150 euros.

-Voilà, merci, au revoir.

Temari était toute contente d'avoir fini ses courses elle partie au point de rendez-vous pour attendre Gaara. Lorsqu'elle arriva il était déjà là, avec pleins de paquets.

-Ben t'en a mis du temps, j'ai eu le temps de refaire le tour de la ville.

-…

-Allez on y va ! Bouge !

-…

-Tu veux pas parler là ? Allez dit quelque chose ou j'te tape.

-C'était bien les boutiques ?

-Qui t'a dit que j'allai faire les boutiques ?

-Ben, j'tai vu entrer dans un magasin.

-Tu m'espionne ? J'vais te taper.

-Mais non, y avait juste pas ce que t'avait demandé dans le magasin, alors j'ai du changer.

-Ah bon.

Temari et Gaara ayant fini leurs courses, revinrent à leur hôtel et ils croisèrent les deux couples qui partaient eux aussi faire les boutiques.

-Ben vous allez ou ?

-Faire les boutiques pour noël.

-Quoi, vous allez me laissez avec cet imbécile ?

-Ben t'a qu'à venir avec nous.

-Ben en fait j'en viens.

-T'aurais du nous le dire on y aurait été ensemble, mais t'y a été seule ?

-Non avec Gaara.

-QUOI !

-Ben en fait…

-C'est bon pas la peine de t'expliquer.

-Mais c'est pas…

-Bon salut nous on y va.

Et nos couples laissèrent Temari et Gaara en plan pour allez les boutiques en amoureux, enfin pas vraiment parce que les filles partirent de leurs côtés pour faire la surprise à leur petits copains.

-Bon, à tout à l'heure les garçons, on se rejoint dans une heure à la grande place.

-Eh mais les filles…

-Bisous Shin, chéri.^^

-Bisous mon Royounet.

-Ouai à tout à l'heure.

-Bon moi j'achète du parfum pour Royounet et toi Yori pour Shin ?

-Ben j'vais lui achetée une bague.

-OOOh , ché mignon !

-Mais euh, bon tu dis rien, hein.

-Mais non et pour Temi ?

-Ben des fringues.^^

-Et pour moi ?

-C'est un secret.^^

-Mais allez diiiit.

Après avoir fait leurs courses les filles retrouvèrent leurs petits amis sur la grande place.

-Vous avez trouvées les filles ?

-Oui c'est bon.

-On rentre à l'hôtel maintenant ?

-Oui, on y va.


	31. Chapter 31: Les boutiques de Noël

**Chapitre XXXI**

Gaara et Temari partirent donc chacun de leurs côtés pour faire les boutiques de noël pour leurs amis avec la liste que Temari lui avait donné.

-Bon qu'est ce que je vais acheter à Gaara pour noël ? Un vêtement ? Non. Euh…Une montre.

Temari se dirigea vers le rayon des montres et en choisi une parmi plusieurs modèles et prit une montre en or blanc et demanda à la vendeuse si elle pouvait la voir.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous aidez ?

-Oui, je voudrais voir cette montre en or blanc pour homme.

-Ah d'accord, c'est pour votre petit ami ?

-Euh…non, mais ça vous regarde pas !

-Pardon, excusez mon indiscrétion, voilà la montre.

-Hum, elle me plaît bien, j'la prends.

-Très bien, vous voulez un paquet cadeau ?

-Euh, oui merci.

-Voilà, ça vous fera 1150 euros.

-Voilà, merci, au revoir.

Temari était toute contente d'avoir fini ses courses elle partie au point de rendez-vous pour attendre Gaara. Lorsqu'elle arriva il était déjà là, avec pleins de paquets.

-Ben t'en a mis du temps, j'ai eu le temps de refaire le tour de la ville.

-…

-Allez on y va ! Bouge !

-…

-Tu veux pas parler là ? Allez dit quelque chose ou j'te tape.

-C'était bien les boutiques ?

-Qui t'a dit que j'allai faire les boutiques ?

-Ben, j'tai vu entrer dans un magasin.

-Tu m'espionne ? J'vais te taper.

-Mais non, y avait juste pas ce que t'avait demandé dans le magasin, alors j'ai du changer.

-Ah bon.

Temari et Gaara ayant fini leurs courses, revinrent à leur hôtel et ils croisèrent les deux couples qui partaient eux aussi faire les boutiques.

-Ben vous allez ou ?

-Faire les boutiques pour noël.

-Quoi, vous allez me laissez avec cet imbécile ?

-Ben t'a qu'à venir avec nous.

-Ben en fait j'en viens.

-T'aurais du nous le dire on y aurait été ensemble, mais t'y a été seule ?

-Non avec Gaara.

-QUOI !

-Ben en fait…

-C'est bon pas la peine de t'expliquer.

-Mais c'est pas…

-Bon salut nous on y va.

Et nos couples laissèrent Temari et Gaara en plan pour allez les boutiques en amoureux, enfin pas vraiment parce que les filles partirent de leurs côtés pour faire la surprise à leur petits copains.

-Bon, à tout à l'heure les garçons, on se rejoint dans une heure à la grande place.

-Eh mais les filles…

-Bisous Shin, chéri.^^

-Bisous mon Royounet.

-Ouai à tout à l'heure.

-Bon moi j'achète du parfum pour Royounet et toi Yori pour Shin ?

-Ben j'vais lui achetée une bague.

-OOOh , ché mignon !

-Mais euh, bon tu dis rien, hein.

-Mais non et pour Temi ?

-Ben des fringues.^^

-Et pour moi ?

-C'est un secret.^^

-Mais allez diiiit.

Après avoir fait leurs courses les filles retrouvèrent leurs petits amis sur la grande place.

-Vous avez trouvées les filles ?

-Oui c'est bon.

-On rentre à l'hôtel maintenant ?

-Oui, on y va.


	32. Chapter 32: Préparatifs de Noël

**Chapitre XXXII**

Après avoir trouvé les cadeaux, les deux couples rejoignirent Temari et Gaara à l'hôtel pour préparer noël. Roy et Riza allèrent préparer le repas de Noël tandis que Hiyori et Shinji décorèrent la salle (enfin Hiyori préférait décorer Shinji)

-Shin, chérie je peux te décorer ?

-Si tu veux mon cœur.

-Non mais Yori, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Bin tu vois pas je décore mon chérie.

-Mais tu vas pas bien

-Mais si elle est assortie à ses yeux, regarde !

-Toi, va chercher

-Ouaf ouaf !

-Bon, j'vai me préparer.

Pendant ce temps, Roy et Riza était en train de préparer le diner.

-Royounet, je veux qu'il y ait des montagnes et des montagnes de bonbons, surtout des langues de chat !

-Oui, ma chérie ! Tu veux que je t'apprennes à faire les gâteaux ?

-Oui !

-Alors, regarde le pro faire.

-Je pourrai le manger, après ?

-Non, attends au moins demain pour noël !

-Meuh ! Moi j'ai faim !

-Je t'en ferai un spécialement pour toi en forme de cœur.

-Merciii !

-Tu vois c'est simple de garnir le gâteau de crème.

-Miam, ouais ! *avale une bonne quantité de crème* mais c'est plus simple dans le ventre !

-T'en as encore autour de la bouche *l'embrasse* Voilà !

Shinji ressemblait plus à un sapin de noël que le sapin lui-même. Hiyori, fière de son chef d'œuvre, le prit en photos et courut dans la cuisine pour montrer la photo à Riza et Roy puis monta dans la chambre pour la montrer à Temari. Puis elle redescendit pour parler avec son copain.

-Shin, chéri, tu pense qu'on met la guirlande qui est allée sur toi où ?

-Dans un endroit où elle sera bien vue !

-Pourquoi on la mettrai pas sur la table ?

-Parce que Riza serait capable de la manger !

-Ouais, Riri est une grande bouffeuse ! ^^

-Oui, c'est un ventre sur pattes.

-Tu as raison, bon, moi, je vais me préparer.

-Moi aussi. *l'embrasse tendrement* Je t'aime.

-T'as intérêt à te faire beau pour moi !

-Oui, je serai parfait !

Et ils montèrent dans leur chambre.

-Bon, moi, je suis prête.

-quelle idée de faire un dîner avant noël. On va à quel restaurant ?

-Les six cœurs.

-C'est cool, alors, on attend Riri et on y va.

-On se demande bien ce qu'ils font tous les deux dans la cuisine, ensembles.

-Connaissant Riri, ils sont en train de manger. Tu es bien parfumée, Temi, t'as quelqu'un en ligne de mire ?

-Nan !

-bon, je vais me préparer. PENDANT DES HEURES ET DES HEURES, PENDANT DES JOURNEES ENTIERES, RIEN QUE POUR MON SHINJI !

-euh… Bon, j'y vais. Je vous attends en bas.

Temari parti, laissant Hiyori à ses affaires.

-Salut Yori ! Dis-donc, c'est ta plus belle robe, non ?

-Non, je garde la plus belle pour noël.

-ah… Temi est là ?

-Elle est déjà descendu.

-Ah. Je voulais lui demander des conseils pour savoir comment m'habiller.

-T'as qu'à aller la chercher, elle est en bas.

-Non, c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller.

-Moi, je peux te donner un conseil : enlève le chocolat autour de ta bouche !

Après un long long long long moment de préparation, les filles arrivèrent.

Ils partirent au restaurant et revinrent presque tous bourrés.


	33. Chapter 33: conseils de mec

**Chapitre XXXIII**

Roy voulut aller regarder les étoiles avec Riza, et Shinji et Hiyori rentrèrent accompagnés de Temari et de son toutou.

-Hé, Gaara ! Va chercher !

-Waf !

-c'est bien, mon petit ! Oui, moi aussi je… QU'EST-CE QUE JE DIS, LA ? Bon, on rentre.

-Shin, et si on allait à l'endroit ou tu m'avais embrassée pour la première fois ?

-Oui, ma chérie.

Et ils partirent sur les pistes.

-Tu as vu comme le ciel est étoilé ? Il y a autant d'étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel que d'étoiles qui brillent dans tes yeux.

-Oui. Tu te souviens de quand nous nous sommes embrassés ?

-J'ai été brusque, c'est ça ?

-Pas du tout, tu étais parfait, comme toujours.

-Je sais.

Après un petit moment, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, sans manquer de s'embrasser. Shinji trouva Gaara complètement sur stressé sur son lit.

-Benh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as même pas ta peluche dans tes bras. Tu n'as plus peur du noir ?

-…

-Ah… Je vois.

Roy entra juste après voyant Gaara sur les nerfs et Shinji juste à côté.

-Benh qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Il est amoureux !

-ah bon ?

-On a qu'à lui donner des conseils !

Shinji prit un balais qui traînait puis s'adressa à Gaara.

-Tu vois, tu la prends *mime les mouvements avec le balais*, tu lui caresse les cheveux et tu l'embrasse !*embrasse le balais*

-Non, c'est pas ça qu'il faut faire ! *Lui arrache le balais des mains* tu la prends et tu lui dit de tout avouer !

-Mais pas du tout, il faut que tu te jette dessus, avec la fureur du lion !

-Non, tu lui dis pas et tu attends qu'elle avoue !

-Si tu fais comme Roy, tu va attendre toute ta vie.

-Et si tu fais comme Shinji, connaissant la personne que tu dois viser, tu risque de terminer en enfer.

-Non ! Tu fais comme je te dis parce que l'autre aussi est coincée !

-Tu fais comme je te dis, pas vrai ? Sinon, tu va crever sous des skis !

-… C'est bon. J'ai compris.

De leur côté, le filles étaient en train de frapper aux murs pour dire aux garçons de se taire.

Le lendemain, Temari réveilla Gaara et le reste de la troupe pour partir sur les pistes.

-Viens avec moi, et porte-moi mes skis !

-…

Arrivés sur les pistes, Temari donna de nouveaux ordres à Gaara.

-Bon, mon chienchien, enlève ta combi.

-QUOI !

-Allez, dépêche-toi. T'as froid ?

-… Oui.

-Oh ! Mon pauvre, je te plains. Allez, viens dans mes bras, je vais te réchauffer.

-…

-Bon, maintenant que je t'ai bien réchauffé, porte les skis jusqu'en haut ! Et dépêche-toi, idiot ! Ah, oui, et donne-moi un surnom !

-Euh… d'accord, mon ange. Et c'est quoi le surnom que tu me donnes ?

-Vaudrais mieux pas que je réponde, idiot !

-Ah… Bon, on y va, skier ? Moi j'ai froid.

-Tu me fais pitié ! Bon, on y va !

Et ils montèrent. Gaara était en train de s'enlever les skis quand Temari lui lança une boule de neige.

-Tiens, voilà pour toi !

Gaara n'eut pas de réactions.

-Benh ? Tu joues pas ?

-Ah… C'était pour jouer. *lui lance une boule de neige*

-Ah ! Tu m'as eue !

Et ils rirent puis rentrèrent pour se préparer pour noël.


	34. Chapter 34: NOEL!

**Chapitre XXXIV**

Le soir de noël tout était enfin près, et la première chose que fit Riza c'était de se jeter sur les bonbons.

-Riri t'es superbe se soir. Eh, Riri tu m'écoute, lâche ces bonbons.

-T'es trop mignonne Yori, Chérie.

-Merci mon chéri, toi aussi.

-Gaara t'aurai pu t'habiller mieux.

-…

-Laisse tomber. Bon on passe à table, enfin si Riri nous en a laisser un peu. N'est ce pas Riri ?

-Hein ?

-Vous en faite pas le repas de noël, est cacher dans la cuisine. Au menu : Foie gras, saumon, truffes et dinde aux marrons, sans oublier la bûche de noël.

-Gaara tu me donneras ton foie gras.

-O…, m..mon ange.

-Comment tu l'as appelé ?

-Ben mon Ange. Pourquoi ?

-T'es sur que ça va toi ?

-Mais ils se sont mis ensemble ça doit être pour ça qu'ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

-Mais pas du tout vous êtes idiot ou quoi ! On est pas ensemble !

-Cool y a le foie gras qu'arrive !

-Tiens Riri prends ma salade !

-Merci Temi.

Le repas se déroula assez rapidement car tous avaient hâtes d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Roy offrit des coussins en cœur pour la chambre de Riza à sa bien-aimée, qui elle lui offrit un parfum. Shinji offrit une bague à Hiyori et elle rigola car ils avaient eu la même idée. Quand à Temari elle appela Gaara et lui fit signe de la suivre pour lui offrir son cadeau et contre toute attente Gaara avait également un cadeau pour elle.

-C'est quoi ?

-Des skis ! A ton avis idiot !

-Pourquoi tu m'as acheté un cadeau ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie, mais si tu veux j'le reprends.

-Non, c'est bon. Au fait j'en ai un pour toi moi aussi.

-C'est vrai ? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Ouais, mais j't'aime bien quand même.

-T'as dit quoi là ?

-Rien, tu l'ouvre pas ?

-Si, mais on l'ouvre en même temps, alors.

-OK.

-Une montre…c'est pas de l'or quand même.

-Non non, c'est du métal.

-J'ai un doute là, on dirai pas du métal.

-Mais s'en ai j'te dis et merci pour la robe haute couture, c'était celle de mes rêves elle est trop belle ! Mais comment t'as su ?

-J'me disais juste qu'elle t'irait bien.

-Ah bon, merci. J'peux la mettre ?

-Si tu veux.

-Ok, attends ici j'vais la mettre… IDIOT ! Hihi

Quelques minutes plus tard Temari revînt avec la superbe robe qui lui allait à merveille. Gaara la regarda un long moment avant de lui dire :

-Elle te va très bien cette robe.

-C'est un compliment ?

-Ouais, est ce que je pourrais te dire un truc ?

-Non tu me dis rien.

-Ben j'vais quand même te le dire.

-T'attendra que j'ai fini de me regarder.

-Ben non, écoute en fait j'crois que j'suis amoureux de toi.

-Tu m'as dit un truc ? J'étais absorbé par ma beauté.

-Oui, j'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi !

-….

-Tiens, t'as perdu ta langue.

-Euh non, mais c'est vrai ?

-Ben ouais.

-Mais j'ai pas arrêté de te martyriser.

-J'sais mais j'y peu rien.

-…

-Bon maintenant que jte l'ai dit j'vais rejoindre les autres.

-J'te l'ai pas permis ! Et tu me plais aussi. Mais attends t'as dit je crois.

-J'croyais que t'avait pas entendu.

-… T'as dit je crois, c'est pas une certitude.

-Je crois pas j'en suis sûr.

-Tu m'aime ?

-Oui j't'aime.

-Ok j'voulais juste t'entendre le dire.

-…

-T'attends quoi pour m'embrasser, idiot !

Gaara la saisit par le bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'un idiot comme toi !

-Et moi d'une râleuse comme toi.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dit…

-Je sais c'est la magie de noël.

- O_o

Après s'être enfin déclarés leurs flammes notre petit couple revinrent à table avec leurs amis, main dans la main.

-Vous êtes ensembles ?

-Oui.

-Ben c'est pas trop tôt pas vrai ?

-Ouai.

-Bon maintenant vous croyez qu'on peut sortir les bouteilles ?

-OUAIS !

-Comme ça on peut fêter le dernier couple de la bande et nos fiancailles en même temps !

-Comment ça les fiançailles ?

-Ben regarde ma bague.

-Elle est super belle, tu t'es pas foutu d'elle Shin, bravo.

-Tiens tu te souviens de mon nom maintenant Temari.

-Ouais, mais tu peu m'appeler Temi.^^

-Tu vois BB, jte l'avais dit qu'elle était cool.^^

-Ouais, t'avais raison.

Ils passèrent la soirée à fêter les fiançailles et le couple de Temari et Gaara. Ils firent des photos et à se faire des souvenirs.


	35. Chapter 35: Petit Royai

**Chapitre XXXV**

Après avoir passé une super fête de Noël, le groupe se divisa, chacun des couples allèrent dans une chambre pour rester seul avec leur amant.

Roy et Riza montèrent dans une chambre, ils s'étaient éclatés avec leurs amis, mais préférait rester seul pour la fin de Noël entre amoureux :

-Sa fait du bien un peu de calme, tu ne trouve pas mon amour ? Mais j'suis plutôt heureuse que Temi et Gaa se soit enfin mis ensemble.

-Oui ma chérie, et Yori et Shin se fiançailles aussi, elles ont été superbes ces vacances.

-Je pense que le mieux, c'est de t'avoir rencontré.

-Maintenant qu'on est tous seul, tu veux faire quoi ?

-Bin heu… J'sais pas trop *dit-elle gênée*

-T'inquiète pas, on trouvera bien un truc pour passer le temps, profitons d'abord de ce calme.

-Oui, le calme ne me fait tout de même pas penser à toi.

-T'as raison, je suis pas calme, mais paresseux.

-Et moi, je suis gourmande ^^

-Sans blague, depuis quand ? C'est nouveau ?

Et les deux amoureux s'allongèrent sur le lit, Roy caressait les cheveux de sa chérie, tandis que l'autre était en train d'admirer ses abdos qu'elle aperçut de la chemise entre ouverte.

-Dit, tu fais quoi pour avoir autant d'abdos mon amour.

-On s'entraîne avec les gars, et toi tu fais comment pour être plate avec tout ce que tu te goinfres ?

-Bin, heu… J'sais pas, j'suis pas du genre taré de sport, alors heu…

-Et bin t'es bizarre.

-Mais heu…

Et ils rigolèrent tout les deux, ils se racontaient tous ce qu'ils faisaient, leur loisir, leur passe-temps et leur passion. Ils appréciaient vraiment être seul comme ça, s'était assez agréable, mais Riza rougit quand elle sentie la main de Roy se baladait sur son corps

-Sa te gêne ?

-Bin heu… J'ai pas vraiment… L'ha...L'habitude

-J'te brusquerais pas, _et il lui déposa un bisou sur la bouche_.

Ils continuèrent à se regarder, et tout d'un coup Riza eu une super idée, elle se leva, sous l'œil observateur de Roy qui se baladait sur tout son corps, il vit Riza prendre un peigne, elle revint vers lui qui cette fois la regardait d'un œil interrogateur.

-Bin, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-Sa s'voit pas ? J'vais te coiffer, t'es cheveux sont n'importe comment.

-Hein ?... Aïe.

-Hé tu crains ? J'vais faire attention alors.

Et elle continua à le coiffer avec tendresse, mais elle ne remarqua que Roy devenait rouge. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de tendresse, mais au moins grâce à elle, il se sentait sur un p'tit nuage.

-Voila, j'ai fini !

-C'est vraiment gentil de ta part…

-Dis t'es tous rouge ! T'es timide ? J'aurais jamais cru ça.

-Hein ?

-J'te charrie, hein ? J'suis en train de me poser une question, est ce que je te laisserais me coiffer ?

-Hein ? Tu veux que j'te coiffe ?

-Bin j'suis pas sûr, parce que tu vois, toucher à mes cheveux est un privilège, seule mais amie on eu le droit, me les coiffer c'était plus dur, mais puisque je t'ai coiffé, et bin t'as le droit. Tiens ! Et fais doucement.

Roy se saisit du peigne et coiffa Riza, coiffer son amante était une façon bizarre de passer son temps avec son amoureux, mais au fond ça lui convenait, et il eu aussi une p'tite idée.

-Dit ma chérie, j'avais quelque chose pour toi, je l'avais réservé pour ton dapart, mais, puisque nous sommes tout les deux… Je peux improviser ?

-Bien sur mon amour.

Roy mit un bandeau autour des yeux de sa tendre, puis fit plein d'aller retour, il se mit torse nu (à cause d'une soi disante chaleur), et s'assit en face de sa chérie.

-Tu es prête ?

-Euh… Oui !

-Ouvre la bouche !

-Quoi ? J'espère pas que…

Riza ouvrit quand même la bouche et Roy enfourna un petit gâteau au miel dans la bouche de sa copine. Elle dégusta avec plaisir, puis Roy l'embrassa pour extraire le reste de gâteau au miel qu'il restait dans la bouche de Riza.

-Tout en douceur.

-Oui. Je t'aime, comme le gâteau, tiens !

Riza senti alors quelque chose se poser sur ses cuisses, non pas les mains de son amant, mais plutôt quelque chose de stable et dur. Roy détacha alors le bandeau qui couvrait la vue de sa partenaire. Elle cria de surprise lorsqu'elle vit déposé là, un plateau rempli de victuailles, dont les gâteaux préférés de celle-ci. Le tout formait un mot.

-Roy et Riza, ensembles, pour l'éternité. Mon chéri, tu as passé combien de temps ?

-Autant de temps qu'il a fallu, ma chérie.

-Royounet, je t'aime très fort, j'aimerais tant être à la hauteur.

-Tu veux dire, être à ma basseur.

-il existe, ce mot ?

-Tais-toi et avale !

-Non !

Riza se saisit du peigne qui trônait à quelques centimètres, et coiffa son copain de telle sorte qu'il ait trois couettes.

-Et voilà, tu es magnifique, comme ça ! *rit*

-Te fous pas de moi ou je te dévore *rit*

-Ouh ! Le grand méchant loup est sorti du bois ?

-J'ai vraiment chaud. Tu veux pas mettre la climatisation ?

-Mais, il n'y en a pas, nous sommes dans un chalet, en plein hiver, et monsieur a chaud !

-Tu es la frileuse, je suis le transpirant. Je sais, ça le fait pas trop… Je vais plutôt dire, je suis le chaud. Alors, profite, je vais me déshabiller.

-Je sais pas si je vais pas plutôt me jeter sur toi *rire*

-Tu t'imagines que je suis un pot de nutella, maintenant ?

-Oulàà, je t'aurai déjà fini.

-Fais gaffe à se que tu dis, ça peut avoir deux sens.

-Moui ! Allez, viens, je vais te raconter des histoires.

- Pourquoi?

Roy commença une sorte de Strip-tease.

-Haa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous en caleçon ?

-J'ai très très chaud.

-Et moi, j'ai froid.

-Tu préfères quoi, une histoire d'amour ?

-Allez, va pour une histoire d'amour

Et ils se remirent sur le lit et Riza, blotie contre le corps de Roy, lui conta une histoire.


	36. Chapter 36: léger GaaTemi

**Chapitre XXXVI**

Pendant ce temps, Temari était en train de marcher tranquillement dans la neige avant de s'asseoir sur un banc. Gaara la rejoint, et se mit à l'autre bout du banc, pour être un peu distancé, par peur.

-Tu as vu, c'est la pleine lune. C'est beau.

-Oui. *se rapproche un peu*

-Tu imagines, comme nous sommes petits !

-…*se rapproche encore*

- Tu sais, Gaara, dans le fond, tu n'as jamais été que mon petit idiot adoré.

-Ah… *se rapproche encore un peu*

-Mais j'ai perdu un esclave, hihi !

-… *se colle à Temari* Tu as gagné quelque chose de bien plus précieux.

-Oui. *pose sa tête sur son épaule* J'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour j'avouerai mon amour à quelqu'un. Je suis… Trop timide.

-…

-toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te connais pas, tout compte fait. Mais je sais une chose sur toi, une chose dont j'ai la certitude. Je t'aime.

-… Oui… M-moi aussi.

Des hommes saouls vinrent faire tâche dans le paysage, et s'adressèrent à Temari.

-Hé ! Poupée, c'est combien, la nuit ?

-QUOI ! MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENTS FOUS ? JE VAIS VOUS TUER.

Temari se leva mais Gaara l'arrêta.

-Je m'en charge, tu ne vas pas te salir pour autant ?

-Gaara, je…

Il s'avança vers les hommes, qui se foutaient éperdument de lui en le traitant de gringalet, de nimbus, de petit gamin. Gaara les envoya alors en enfer, sous les yeux effarés de Temari.

-Personne, personne ne me fait du mal.

Il regarda alors Temari et s'avança vers elle, les yeux remplis de haine. Elle prit peur et se protégea en mettant les bras devant ses yeux, Gaara lui saisit le menton et lui écarta les bras.

-*tremble* G-G-Gaa-Gaa

Il leva alors son bras droit, le rabaissa, et embrassa tendrement sa copine en l'enlaçant.

-Pas toi, râleuse.

-Gaara ! Tu les as tués ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir en faire ?

-Viens avec moi.

Il se dirigea vers la montagne, Temari ne le suivait pas, elle était en train de se dégrafer la combinaison.

-Enlève ta combi, idiot !

-… Bon.

Et Gaara et Temari se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements pour gravir la montagne. Arrivés en haut, ils ensablèrent les cadavres avec du sable que Gaara avait enporté avec lui et se mirent à se lancer des boules de neige.

-Haha ! Ce sont des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas, idiot ?

-Euh… C'est…

-*l'embrasse pour qu'il ne dise rien* Tu as intérêt à enlever cette tâche de sang qui trône sur ton abdomen.

-On joue…

-Okay, à action ou vérité. Tu commence. Je dis action.

-*sourire sadique*VENGEANCE !

-Arrête, tu vas provoquer une avalanche et nous devrons remonter les cadavres ! Quoique, si le sable est résistant…

-Enlève-moi le sang qui est là avec la langue.

-Hé, mais c'est pas du jeu ! Pas ça !

-Tu préfères faire la poule ?

-Nan ! *lui lèche l'abdomen* T'es content, comme ça ?

-Oui.

-Dis-donc… C'est suspect, comment cette tâche de sang est arrivée là ?

-Par l'opération du saint esprit !

-Très drôle.

-Benh quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Bon, allez, Vérité.

-Tu veux m'éviter par derrière, c'est ça ?

-C'est la question ?

-Nan ! Attends… Ah ! J'sais ! As-tu déjà aimé une autre fille que moi ?

-… Non.

-Tu n'as… JAMAIS…

-C'est pour cela que je ne suis sorti avec personne.

-… Tu m'étonnes, tiens ! Toutes les filles doivent te courir après ! Bon, allez, vérité.

-Pourquoi tu m'as traité comme un chien pendant tout ce temps ?

Temari surpris Gaara en l'enlaçant et répondis à sa question dans le creux de son oreille : « Parce que je t'aime et que c'est mon moyen à moi de te le faire comprendre. Je sais, c'est une drôle de façon mais… J'me suis dite que le bon comprendrait. »

Gaara regarda Temari d'un air affectueux, puis repris.

-Action !

-Je vais, moi aussi, me venger. … … Mince ! J'ai plus d'idées, j'ai épuisé mon stock quand tu étais mon esclave.

-…

-JE SAIS ! Fais-moi des léchouilles, comme avant !

-Là ou je veux ?

-Euh… Oui… EUH, NON ! Evidemment, tu évites !

Et il lui lécha l'intégralité du visage avant de descendre dans son cou mais sans aller plus loin.

-C'est bien, bon toutou. *l'embrasse* Je vais dire un truc con, mais je vais le dire quand même.

-Quoi ?

-Tu lèche bien !


	37. Chapter 37: énorme ShiYori

**Chapitre XXXVII**

Hiyori et Shinji avaient décidé de rester ensembles dans la chambre des filles, puisque Riza et Roy occupaient la chambre d'à côté. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser dans le lit.

-Tu crois qu'ils font quoi, BB, à côté, ils sont bien silencieux.

-J'en sais rien. Tu sais, il arrive qu'il y ait des gens qui font l'amour en silence.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, t'as vraiment des idées perverses, toi, des fois !

-Comment ça ? C'est peut-être ça, après tout, on sais jamais.

-Ou peut-être tout simplement, que Riri est en train de manger.

-Oui, mais elle peut aussi manger autre chose, héhé !

-Hé, t'arrête un peu !

-Oui, mon cœur, je fais ça pour toi. Alors sois reconnaissante.

-Je suis reconnaissante seulement parce que tu es mon amoureux et que je t'aime.

-Oui, moi aussi, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

-Moi aussi, mon cœur.

-Bon, on arrête ?

-Oui, mon cœur, mais faut que je te l'inculque ! JE T'AIME !

-Je sais, mon BB.

-Tu te rends compte, cela fait un mois que nous sommes ensembles, et j'ai pas du tout vu passer le temps, à tes côtés.

-Moi non plus ^^

-Bon, j'ai un truc à te montrer.

-Tu vas pas faire comme la dernière fois, quand même.

-Non, viens avec moi. Et change-toi, c'est un conseil.

-Benh, pourquoi ?

-Nous allons marcher. Fais-moi confiance, mon cœur.

Hiyori se faisait entraîner par Shinji, toujours plus loin, vers un endroit un peu à l'écart, au clair de lune.

-Mais tu va me dire ou tu m'emmène, à la fin ?

-C'est une surprise, mon cœur.

-J'aime pas les surprises !

-Celle là, tu vas l'aimer !

Ils marchèrent pendant une demi-heure, les pieds rafraîchis par la neige. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans un petit chemin, puis croisèrent un chalet. Shinji s'arrêta devant, ouvrit la petite porte et emmena sa copine à l'intérieur. Elle découvrit des magnifiques petites décorations, représentant des petits nounours de milliers de couleurs, des petits cœurs en bois multicolores dans lesquels étaient écrits : 'je t'aime' étaient accrochés au mur.

-Shin… Tu as fait tout ça tout seul ?

-Oui, ma chérie, et je m'y suis mis dès le début.

-Comment t'as fait ? Nous sommes tout le temps ensembles.

-Benh, quand t'as pris tes distances, on était de moins en moins ensembles, alors, j'ai pris plus de temps pour aménager ce chalet.

-Tu… Tu l'as loué ?

-Non, je l'ai carrément acheté.

-QUOI ? Mais t'as tout ça comme fric ?

-Oui, j'ai tout fait pour que tu te sentes bien. En fait, j'avais prévu ça pour le dernier jour, mais, bon, puisque nous sommes bien ensembles, on a cas en profiter.

-Shin, je t'aimeeeeeeee ! Je t'aime fort fort fort ! *l'embrasse*

-Moi aussi.

-Shin !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ?

-Je crois que je suis prête. J'ai juste attendu.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'ai été trop directe, non ? *rire nerveux*

-Tu es parfaite, ma Yori ^^

Yori commença par embrasser son copain, de plus en plus farouchement. Avant de passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de sa compagne, Shinji la regarda d'un air questionneur.

-Vas-y, mon BB.

Il s'exécuta et commença par lui caresser le dessus des épaules, puis descendit jusqu'au soutien-gorge, pendant que Hiyori l'embrassait. Il lui enleva le tee-shirt, et continua à lui donner des caresses, en descendant dans le dos. Elle commença à le déshabiller, en débutant par la découverte des abdos saillants de son amoureux. Elle lui enleva d'un coup le tee-shirt.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien.

-Tu en es sûre ? Bon, alors, je continue, mon cœur.

Il descendit un peu plus bas, jusqu'au niveau du bassin, et revint vers le ventre pour dégrafer la braguette du pantalon de sa copine.

-Je suis sûre que tu aurais galéré si j'avais gardé la robe.

-Et toi, tu aurais galéré pour venir jusqu'ici, mon cœur.

-Tu as raison, mon BB.

Il lui enleva le jean, en lui caressant les cuisses. Hiyori commençait déjà à sentir le plaisir monter.

-Ca va, ma Yori ?

-Oui. Continue, BB.

Il continua à remonter, petit à petit, jusqu'à atteindre la culotte de sa partenaire. Elle se mit à glousser de plaisir, et enleva à son tour le jean de son amoureux. Elle caressa son sexe à travers son slip. Lui aussi commençait à ressentir du plaisir. Il questionna alors Hiyori.

-On continue, mon cœur ?

-Jusqu'à la fin, mon chéri.

Il enleva alors la culotte de sa copine, qui se trouvait maintenant dénudée. Elle se senti un peu gênée, et Shinji le senti tout de suite.

-Tout va bien ?

- Oui

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de continuer pour moi.

-Non, BB hihi, ne t'en fais pas.

-Ah, c'est bon alors.

Elle lui enleva son slip, et découvrit le sexe de son amoureux. Il était tout droit, et assez gros. Elle se senti tout d'un coup gênée. Il l'embrassa tendrement et le manque de confiance d'Hiyori s'évapora dans une vague de plaisir.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, mon petit cœur.

Il l'embrassa puis redescendit dans son cou pour atteindre les seins dressés de sa partenaire. Il caressait, pendant ce temps, à l'aide de sa main, les fesses toute rondes de sa copine. Puis, il s'arrêta de l'embrasser et attendit un moment pour savoir la réaction de sa copine. Elle lui 'ouvrit les portes' et il commença lentement mais doucement à entrer en elle. Elle s'agrippa à lui, et le plaisir se fit réellement ressentir. Il imprima alors avec douceur, pour ne pas choquer sa partenaire, des lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Il s'enfonça petit à petit en elle, et commença à accélérer ses mouvements de va-et-vient lorsqu'il senti que sa partenaire commençait à atteindre le plaisir intense. Hiyori se crispa et planta ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire, qui ralentis pour moins la brusquer. Elle gloussa de plus en plus fort, et peu de temps après, Shinji fut aussi amené au plaisir intense. Après un moment, collés l'un à l'autre, ils se remirent à s'embrasser. Shinji murmurait des fois des mots doux à l'oreille de Hiyori lorsqu'il la sentait crispée. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, avant de se séparer, toujours en s'embrassant langoureusement.

-*essoufflé*Tout va bien, mon cœur ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon BB, je te l'ai déjà dit, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant quelques temps, puis finirent par se rhabiller.

-Bon, quelle excuse je vais bien trouver, moi ? Je vais dire qu'un ange m'a enlevé pour m'arracher ma virginité ?

-Peut être bien ^^

-*l'embrasse* Je veux que l'on dorme ensembles, ce soir.

-D'accord, on a qu'à virer les autres.

-Oui ^^ on les fout tous dehors, et on dort ensembles jusqu'à ce que notre séjour finisse.

-Bon, et si on y allait ?

-Oui. Tu me suis, mon cœur ?

-Pourquoi, tu crois que j'ai pas retenu le chemin ?

-Si, mais ça fait plus romantique.

-C'est… TROOP MIIGNOOOON ^^

-Allez, on rentre, mon cœur.


	38. Chapter 38: Le chien

**Chapitre XXXVIII**

Le matin suivant le prof arriva au point de rendez-vous habituelle et vit qu'il n'y avait aucun de ses élèves. Il se dit à lui-même mais tout haut.

-Ben ils sont passés où ?

Et il chercha partout même derrière les arbres où il pensait pouvoir trouvés les garçons, puis ne les trouvant il alla voir au café du coin pour voir si les filles ne s'y trouvaient pas. Puis il se résigna à aller les chercher et finit par abandonné au bout d'un moment les recherches et en profita pour skié un peu TRANQUILLEMENT.

Pendant ce temps Riza était allée se balader avec Roy plus tôt le matin, ils avaient marchés un petit moment pour finir par se retrouvés en ville devant un magasin d'animaux. Et Riza s'arrêta sur un petit chiot noir et blanc absolument adorable.

-Regarde Mon Amour, il est trop beau ce petit chiot! ^.^

-C'est vrai qu'il est chou ce petit. Pourquoi tu l'achète pas ?

-J'AI PAS PRIS MES SOUS ! T.T J'SUIS QU'UNE IDIOTE ! T.T

-…

Un peu après Roy expliqua à Riza qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et qu'il la retrouverait ici 15 minutes plus tard. Et effectivement 15 minutes il la retrouva avec un paquet et un ruban rouge et le tendit à Riza.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ben ouvre et tu verras !

Riza défis le ruban rouge et d'un coup le haut de la boite se souleva tout seul et une langue lécha le nez de Riza. Elle l'ouvrit entièrement et découvrit l'adorable chiot noir et blanc avec un collier rouge et une médaille.

-IL EST TROP MEUGNON ! Merci mon Amour.

-De rien il a une médaille donc tu pourras la faire graver. Et comment tu va l'appeler ?

-Hum…HAYATE !^^

-Hayate ? C'est vrai que sa lui va bien, hein Hayate !

-Wouf wouf !

Et ils continuèrent de se promenés tout les trois jusqu'au soir.

Shinji et Hiyori étaient partis vers 5 heures du matin pour aller au chalet tout les deux et ne pas être surpris par les autres, une fois arrivés là-bas ils se recouchèrent un peu car ils étaient fatigués. Au bout de 2 heures Hiyori se réveilla et se rendit compte que Shinji n'était plus avec elle dans le lit, elle tourna un peu dans le chalet et le trouva dans la cuisine en train de préparé le petit déjeuner.

-Tiens t'es réveillée, Mon cœur.^.^

-Mais j'me suis inquiétée t'était plus dans le lit, j'ai cru…

-Que j'étais parti après avoir eu ce que je voulais ?

-Euh…ben ouais.

-Merci de l'opinion que t'as de moi.-_-'

-Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois…désolé.

-Tu sais bien que j't'aime trop pour te quitter Mon Cœur.*En l'embrassant* T'es trop sexy.

-O/O

-Ben quoi t'es toute rouge.

-Toi aussi *murmure*

-De quoi ?

-TOI AUSSI T'ES SEXY !

-T'as dit quoi la ? O_o

-M'oblige pas à le redire s'te plaît.

-Mais non j'ai entendu s'que t'as dit, t'es trop MignOoOnne ! ^.^

- \(^o^)/

-Bon puisque t'es rassurée on peut prendre le p'tit déj et après on peut …*murmure*

-O/O. Non on vient de le faire.

-J'sais j't'embête ma beauté*l'embrasse* On prend le p'tit déj ?

-Oui, ^.^

-T'as si faim que ça ?

-Euh j'veux dire oui. _U_U_

-Hehe t'es trop chou Mon Cœur. Regarde tu t'en mets partout on dirai Riri. ^^#

-Mais euh…-_-' c'est pas sympa.

Hiyori et Shinji passèrent le reste de la journée au chalet, à faire on sait trop quoi, mais va pas aller leurs demandés leur vie privée non plus. ^.^

Temari et Gaara avaient eux passés leur journée à skiés et à faire la misère au prof en le fessant tourné en bourrique à lui faire des crasses, Gaara apprenait à skié, ils en profités donc pour que le prof s'en prenne plein la poire.

-Mais faites attention, bon sang ! Tiens, mais c'est Gaara, et Temari !

-Bin oui c'est nous, tu croyais que c'était qui ! Le vieux !

-Mon ange t'es la meilleure ! 3

-Merci mon petit chien d'amour.^^

-Ben vous vous êtes enfin décidé à vous mettre ensemble.

-De quoi j'me mêle le vieux ! Faite gaffe ou mon mec va vous tuez!

-Pourquoi tant de haine Temari. T.T

-Hé, n'appelez pas ma copine par son prénom, le vieux !

-Oh non, sa va pas recommencer. Je suis maudit. T.T

-Arrête mon toutou on dirai Shin, là.

-C'est vrai ? Faut que j'arrête alors.

-Ouais, bon allez salut Prof. Nous on parts demain.

-Oui oui, au revoir. T.T

Temari et Gaara rentrèrent à l'hôtel où ils virent Riza et Roy ainsi que….un chien ?

-C'est quoi ce chien ?

-Ben c'est le mien, pourquoi ? C'est Royounet qui me l'a acheté !

-Roy, pourquoi tu lui as acheté un chien ?

-Ben elle en avait envie alors…

-Riri t'as intérêt à t'occuper de lui.

-Oui.

A ce moment là Shinji et Hiyori revinrent de leur chalet et Hiyori vit le petit chien.

-OOOh, il est trop mignon ! Il s'appelle comment ce bout de chou ?

-Hayate ! Il te plaît Yori ?

-Tu plaisante il est trop chou, et Hayate sa lui va trop bien, t'as bien trouvée Riri.

-T'aime les chiens Mon Cœur ?

-Tu rigole mon BB j'adore les chiens.

-La prochaine fois au lieu de t'achetée une bague je t'offrirai un chien.

-Oui, mais tu sais j'adore la bague que tu m'as offert. 3

-Tant mieux.


	39. Chapter 39: Au revoir

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fan fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous a plus.

La suite de cette Fan Fiction à pour l'instant un titre provisoire qu'est: "une année pleine de surprise"

Désolé pour tout le retard, mais nous avons plus penser à écrire la suite, et étant donné que c'est moi qui met les chapitres en ligne, et qu'avec Temi, nous avons décidés de faire une deuxième surprise à Yori, je n'ai pas pris trop le temps de poster les chapitres, puis je bosse etc... Donc voila, j'vais pas raconter ma vie non plus.

Et si vous aimez cette fic, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est loin d'être terminée.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à cette fin de la première partie!

**Chapitre XXXIX**

Ils se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher. Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de la chambre des garçons en pleine nuit. Gaara ouvrit à son frère.

-Dépêchez-vous, on a pas tout notre temps. J'espère que vous avez fait vos valises.

-… Nous sommes prêts.

-Bon, alors, on va pas coucher ici !

-Hé ! Mais pour les filles, comment on fait ? On va pas les laisser là sans leur dire au revoir.

-Ouais, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis d'accord avec l'abruti.

-Non, on se bouge. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Roy ?

-Je ne trouves pas mon jeu vidéo ! Il me faut mon jeu vidéo !

-Tu l'as peut-être laissé dans ta valise. De toute façons, il faut partir, alors, on décampe.

-ATTENDS ! Je ne pars pas sans mon jeu vidéo.

-Et moi je ne pars pas sans cet ahuri. Et puis d'abord, qui t'as demandé de nous réveiller en pleine nuit, sans que l'on puisse dire au revoir à nos copines…

-Et voilà ! Les coureurs de jupons n'ont épargné personne.

-Ta gueule, Kankurô ! On est pas des coureurs de jupons.

-Shinji, peut-être, mais, moi pas.

-Toi, cherche ton jeu et plus vite que ça !

-Tu es bien préssé !

-Je n'ai simplement pas envie de moisir ici.

-Et si on réveillait les filles, pour leur dire au revoir ?

-Ouais, mais je ne crois pas que ce sont le genre à apprécier qu'on les réveille alors qu'elles doivent faire de beaux rêves.

-Tu as raison. Laissons-leurs de quoi rêver un court instant de plus. On a qu'à leur faire un mot.

-Bonne idée. Et on le glissera sous la porte de la chambre.

Les garçons mirent tous trois un petit mot pour leurs copines et le glissèrent sous la porte, comme il était convenu.

-Bon, maintenant, on s'arrache.

-Non, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon jeu !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais, pendant tout ce temps ?

-Benh… J'écrivais un mot à ma copine… Et j'en ai même mis un au chien.

-Ahuri ! On écris pas aux chiens !

Roy chercha son jeu jusqu'à l'aube puis ils partirent.

-Crétin ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans mon jeu !

-Pourtant, tu as passé tout le mois avec Riri, et tu n'as pas joué une seule fois, même quand tu faisais la cuisine.

-Quel exploit. Allez, allez, on embarque.

Hayate se mit à aboyer, on ne sait pourquoi, et réveilla les filles.

-Ta gueule, le chien !

-Mais euh… Tu parles pas comme ça à Hayate !

-*baille* Quelle idée de prendre un chien chez soi. Bon, moi, je vais me laver.

-Vas-y, ça sentira meilleur dans la chambre, petite Yori. ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^

-Oui, je crois bien ^^ ^^

-Riri, fais-le taire !

-LES FILLES !

-Quoi ? Ah ! Non ! C'est pas moi qui ai vidé le ballon d'eau chaude.

-NON ! LES GARCONS SONT PARTIS !

-Quoi ?C'est pas vrai, ils nous auraient réveillées.

-Benh, aparemment non. Regardez, ils nous ont laissé un mot.

-Punaise ! Habillez-vous vite ! Si on se dépêche, on va peut-être pouvoir les attraper à la reception.

-Bon chien ! Tu as remarqué que l'odeur de ton maître n'était plus là.

Les filles s'habillèrent en quatrième vitesse avant de prendre l'escalier parce qu'il y avait l'ascenceur en panne et de descendre les marches quatres à quatres. Elles faillirent tomber de déséquilibre et de fatigue plusieures fois, mais elles s'entraidaient pour que tout le monde termine ce périple avec ses deux jambes. Hayate courait devant, cherchant l'odeur de son maître. Elles sortirent de l'hôtel et Hayate aboya alors sur une voiture en marche.

-Merde ! Il va falloir courir. Je crois qu'on a pas le choix, si on veut leur dire au revoir.

Shinji et Roy regardaient désespérément aux alentours dans le désir d'apercevoir leurs copines. Ils virent alors, en se retournant, le petit museau d'Hayate, puis des jambes interminables et fines, puis encore deux paires de jambes, puis trois personnes.

-C'est elles ! Kankurô, arrête-toi.

-Sûrement pas.

-KANKURÔ ! ARRETE CETTE BAGNOLE !

-J'ai dit non !

-TU VAS T'ARRÊTER, OUI !

-Non !

-*le prends par la gorge*Si tu ne t'arrête pas, je te tues.

-Okay, c'est bon.

Kankurô se mit sur le côté et arrêta la voiture. Il ouvrit la porte à Roy puis à Shinji.

-Voilà, vous êtes contents ?

-Non, t'es qu'un lourdeau !

Gaara sortit aussi, à la grande surprise de Kankurô. Les filles arrivèrent. Hiyori se jeta sur Shinji, qui tomba sur le trottoir, et l'embrassa avec fougue, suivie de Riza qui s'adressa à Roy.

-Ferme les yeux.

-*ferme les yeux* Okay.

Riza prit le chien et lui fit lécher la bouche de son maître, qui ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte et ouvrit les yeux.

-Hé !

-hahaha ! ^^ C'est une vengeance.

-*l'embrasse* C'est ce que j'ai constaté.

Temari arriva, à la traîne et bondit sur Gaara -qui du s'appuyer sur la voiture pour ne pas tomber- pour l'embrasser.

-tu vas me manquer. …

-… Oui… Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

-Benh alors, je vais te kidnapper.

-Hein ! Et pourquoi on ne kidnapperait pas mon Shinji et son Roy ?

-Pour subir leurs disputes de gamins ? Sûrement pas !

-Et bien, Gaa et Shin feront l'affaire.

-Non ! Gaa et Roy, le mien fait bien la cuisine !

-En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que vous vous êtes mises d'accord pour Gaara :P :P :P :P

-Bon, maintenant que les au revoir sont faits, on s'en va !

-Hé ! Mais t'es qui, toi !

-Son frère, encore plus beaugosse que lui.

-Ah ouais *sourire*

-Oui, je me demande même comment ça se fait que vous êtes ensembles.

-PRENDS CA ! *crochet* ET NE DIS PLUS DU MAL DE LUI !

-Espèce de folle furieuse, tu vas voir !

-*se met devant* Tu as déjà oublié que la mort te pendait au nez ?

-euh… Mais je disai ça pour rigoler.

-Shinji…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon cœur ?

-Quand on se reverra, tu pourras me faire pleins de petit Shinji ?

-D'accord ^^

-Parce que je suis jalouse que Riri et Roy en ont un et pas moi.

-C'est pas un bébé, c'est un chien.

-Benh ouais, mais pour moi, c'est pareil.

-Si tu le dis.

Riza embrassa longuement Roy, avant de lui dire au revoir.

-Au revoir, Royounet.

-Au revoir, gloutonne.

-Mais euh !

-^^ Tu vas survivre ?

-Tant que je mange, je développe mon instinct de survie. Même si il va diminuer à cause de ton absence.

-^^ Peut-être pas. Je ne suis toujours pas un pot de nutella.

-Oui, mais tu es aussi apétissant.

-*rouge tomate*O/O

-Ca va ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

-Non, euh… C'est parce que… Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Tu vas pas encore me refaire le coup !

-^^ Non !

-Toi ! Prends bien soin de toi ! Et surtout, fais attention à bien dormir cette nuit pour récupérer ! Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

-…

-Et fais attention à ta montre en or… Oups !

-… Je m'en doutais.

-Oui. Désolée, je suis vraiment une gaffeuse.

-*la prends dans ses bras* Tu n'es pas croyable.

-*l'embrasse* Je t'aime.

-… Moi aussi.

-BON, C'EST PAS QUE VOUS M'ENERVEZ, MAIS VOUS M'ENERVEZ, LA, ALORS ON Y VA !

-Au revoir, les filles. Au revoir, ma petite Yori^^ quand on se reverra, on aura plein de petits Shinji.

-Ouiii ! *l'embrasse* allez, fais bien attention à toi. J'espère que Temi n'as pas trop amoché le conducteur, pour que vous puissiez arriver entiers à destination.

-^^ Oui, et puis elle a seulement fait ce que nous cherchions tous à faire.

-Tu me manque déjà ! Reste !

-Mais ! Je ne suis pas encore parti. Tu veux pas rentrer dans ma valise, toi ?

-Non, j'ai trop de rondeurs !

-Ne dis pas ça, je t'ai vue toute nue et tu as un corps de rêve.

-*rouge* O/O …

-Il l'a vue… TOUTE NUE !

-Et bien, on peut dire que vous ne perdez pas de temps.

-Vous… *Saute de joie* C'est super !

-*saute de joie* Youpii

-Dites, vous allez vous calmer, les deux ?

-Entrez là dedans, vous. Au revoir, les folles !

-T'ES MOCHE GROS TAS :P :P :P :P

-OUAIS TU VAUT MEME PAS UNE CROTTE DE CHIEN :P :P :P :P

-tiens, parlons-en, pourquoi tu collectionne les chiasses de ce chien ?

-Je ne les collectionne pas ! Attends, pousse-toi ! *embrasse Roy* J'ai pris le temps de te faire une liste de tout ce que tu dois faire et ne pas faire, et de tout ce que tu peux manger pour rester en forme.

-^^' Je savais bien que tu étais du genre plutôt couveuse.

-Mais euh…

-Bon… Fais quand même attention à ta montre.

-J'y tiendrai plus que tout autre chose.

-BON GAARA, TU TE BOUGE ?

-Allez… Ne m'oublie pas.

-…

- ?

-Impossible.

Puis ils partirent et les filles eurent la gorge serrée.

-Ce qu'il est beau, mon mec.

-Au revoir, Roy. Allez, Hayate, lève la papatte.

-Wouf !

-Alala… Mon mec est vraiment le plus beau du monde.

-Mon Roy, en plus d'être beau, est un super cuisinier.

-Je crois que je vais lui dire par… MERDE !

-Quoi ?

-On a plus aucun moyen de les contacter.

-HEIN ? T'EN ES SURE, YORI ?

-Tu as le numéro du tien?

-Euh… A part manger, nous n'avons rien fait d'autre, avec Roy.

-Et toi, Temi ?

-Nan ! On était trop occupés.

-*les trois en même temps* ET !


End file.
